Could it Possibly Get Any Worse?
by ShadowoftheTwilight
Summary: Well, I had a horrible day at school and now time is freezing, I'm getting electrocuted by my PS2, and blacking out? When I wake up I'm not in my room, or in the hospital though. Yea, I suck at summarys. 1st person POV.
1. A Bad Day Gets Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except me, I own myself.

* * *

Author's Note: _italics are my thoughts u will only hear my thoughts im not doing this from a omniscient point of view_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Day Gets Worse

I hopped off the bus after a long and frustrating day at school. U_gh, what a horrible day that was_ I thought to myself as I walked towards my house. I came up to the front door, pulled out my key, unlocked the door and went inside. I threw my backpack on the floor near the coffee table closest to the door, took off my shoes and walked down the hall towards my room. I was home alone for an hour and a half everyday that I came home from school and today was no diffrent, yet. I sat down in the old chair we had moved into my room from the living room and looked at my games. _Hmm, which game should I play... it is tough to decide between Kingdom Hearts 2 and FFX, but i think I'm going to play FFX._ I flicked the switch on my PS2 to the on position waited and then hit the open button, put the disc in, closed the tray, grabbed my controller and then went back to my chair and waited for the game to load.

When it finally loaded up I went into the load game menu, but then I remembered that i was stuck on that game. "Stupid Seymour and his death spell," I mumbled to myself. I went back and hit new game, _woohoo _i thought_ now i get to watch Tidus be an idiot all over again._ Yes I dislike Tidus he is pretty dumb sometimes, my two favorite characters are definetly Rikku and Auron. Auron because he almost never shows any emotion, is calm and can beat the crap out of most enemys. Rikku I like because she is crazy and can make any situation funny. Anyways, back to the fic. I continued through the prolouge until the point where Tidus gets sucked up into Sin. Then when the screen went blank it just stayed, I waited for a while but nothing happened. I got up and walked over to my PS2. "Did it just freeze," I wondered out loud. "No way, it never freezes on a blank screen," I replied to myself. I reached down to hit the reset button and got a small static shock when I still had my hand at least 3 feet away from it, "OW, what the hell was that?" I sat there for a few minutes then I looked at the clock, it said 3:45 PM. I walked out into the living room and grabbed my watch, it said the same time but when I looked at the seconds timer it wasn't changing at all. _What is going on_ i pondered for a few minutes then I looked at the window and saw something that made my jaw allmost drop to the floor.

It was just a normal bird, completely normal besides the fact that it was flying in one spot without moving its wings, it was just hovering in mid-air. _Holy... what the... I... am I frozen in time or something _I thought to myself. I quickly ran back to my room, I looked at the previously white screen and saw an actual image now. _Well at least something is changing now_ but then I realized that the screen was showing a desert and the only desert in the game was the island with "Home" on it. I continued thinking for a moment, _...but wait that place doesn't show up till like way later in the game, so something is definetly wrong here. _I walked over to my PS2 again, I remembered the shock I got last time, I moved my hand slowly towards it when it got closer I stopped took a deep breath and pulled away for a second.

I do not actually own a digital camera with that ability to shoot videos, but this is a fictional story so now I do. I ran to the spare bedroom looking around quickly for my camera, _I have no idea why but I think I should take some pictures of this stuff or a video._ I found the camera and ran over to the window where I saw the bird, it was still just floating there. I turned on the camera, opend the side panel with the LCD screen, pointed it at the bird and started the video. After a few seconds I said, "Well as you can see I appear to be frozen in time, that clocks have all remained the same, including..." I started as I pulled out my watch, "...what the... it seems as though when i grabbed my watch earlier it was slowly released from the time freeze because now it is working again, well that's all for now I'll be sure to continue filming more about what happenes," I finished as i shut the camera off making sure to save the video before i did so. I walked back into my room, over to the PS2, reached down slowly then took a deep breath and then thrust my hand forward and hit the reset button. _Well... that was useless_ I thought as I sat in the complete silence. I tried to let go but my hand could not move. "What..." but I was unable to finish my sentence, for I was to busy trying not to scream in pain at being electrocuted. Then I felt myself fly backwards into the closet door and then as everything went black I mumbled to myself, "could this day... possibly get any worse?"

* * *

YEP that's the end of chapter one, please review and go easy on me, this is my first fanfic. O and also don't worry I will update pretty soon cause I'm in a writing mood lately! 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

When I began to wake up I felt a sharp pain go through my head. "OWW," I groaned loudly, as i reached for my face hoping that if i covered my face the pain would go away. Of course it did not, and after laying there in pain for several minutes I realized that I wasn't wearing my glasses. _Great, where are my glasses _I thought as I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. " What the... where the heck am I, a beach," I asked no one in particular. Then I noticed several things, first of all I could see perfectly and I wasn't wearing my glasses. Second, I was technically on a beach, but only the beach of a small pond. I began to look around a little more, _hmm just from a quick glance my guess is that I'm in the dessert near an oasis and judjing from the odd creature I can see in the distance I think... yes I'm deffinetly in FFX. _I got to my feet but as I did so I noticed that my clothes were not the same, it looked almost like I was wearing a black kimono with white stripes making odd shapes and designs and a pair of matching fingerless gloves.. _Well I might as well see what else is diffrent_ I thought to myself checking to see if I had changed anymore besides what I had observed already. I found the hilt of a sword by my side and pulled it out of it's sheath, it was approximately four feet in length but only about two and a half inches wide. I swung it around a bit then put it back in it's sheath, admiring how light the blade was. I found a rather large pouch on the belt I was wearing, I opened it to find a large quantity of daggers, _awesome I'm gonna have fun with these._ The last thing i found that had changed was my hair, on earth it had been long, rathermessy and in need of a cut, here it seemed as though it was all slicked back and spiked out at the back of my head.

After a while I finally decide that I would atempt to find Home. I began walking in the direction I estimated to be towards Home, I had only walked a few steps before tripping over something in the sand. I landed face first in the sand, mumbled and then turned to see what had caused this frustrating occurrence. It was burried slightly so I dug it up to find that it was an Al Bhed dictionary. _Ha i already knew some Al Bhed but this will probably come in handy_ I thought as i stuffed it inside of my kimono. I continued walking for some time slashing any fiends that got in my way. I had walked for what felt like hours and was beginning to get thirsty and tired, when I stopped and decide to see if I was carrying any items, like a potion or something, but of course with my luck I didn't. When I finally looked back to the path ahead I saw an Al Bhed machina scout. _Crap, I'm way to tired for this_ I thought as the machina charged at me and tried to stab me with one of it's needle like arms, I tried moving but to no avail, it cut the left side of my torso and my arm. I felt a burning sensation throughout the left side of my body. "Ahhh," I screamed out in pain, grabbing my sword and slashing the machina in two like it was warm butter. I stumbled backwards some but regained my balance and continued walking but at a slower pace now. I had only been walking fow a few minutes when I heard a girl screaming.

I broke into a run, I didn't know who was screaming or even if it was really a scream, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me after all I must be almost completely dehydrated by now. I still continued to run towards the scream that I had heard just over the dune. When I got over the dune I saw a girl laying on the ground with her hands on the back of her head and a large piece of what looked like junk to me falling down towards her. I quickly leaped forward and slashed the "junk" in two, each half landing on either side of the girl. I sheathed my sword as the girl stood up. It was then that I recognized her, it was Rikku, I would have been overjoyed had I not been dehydrated, tired and bleeding. Rikku ran over to where I was standing.

"Dryhg oui," Rikku said to me.

I smiled a grimacing smile for I was still in pain and replied, "Yho deli," then fell onto my knees.

"Yna oui ymm nekrd," Rikku asked in a panic trying to help me back to my feet.

"So ryli ec Chris," is all I managed to say before I looked down at the sand to see that I had lost so much blood that the sand on my left had turned completely red. I then collapsed on the ground as everything went black, the last thing that I saw was Rikku yelling something to the other Al Bhed and then all went black.

* * *

I awoke to find myself hog tied on a bed. "Well at least my kind hosts were kind enough to leave me my daggers," I said moving around so that a dagger fell out of the pouch on my belt. I then manuevered myself so that I could grab the dagger and cut the ropes. I got up and rubbed my now sore ankles and wrists. I looked around for my blade but could not find it. _Of course they wouldn't leave my sword in here, guess I'll just have to go find it._ I walked towards the door, but then I realized that unless the Al Bhed were stupid they would have guards by my door. _Gotta be a way out of this_ I thought looking around the room. Then I came up with a plan. I grabbed anything that was metal that could possibly make noise from being dropped on the ground threw it up in the air and quickly jumped above the door and managed to suspend myself there. The racket that the objects made obviously attracted the guards attention, the door opened and a single guard came in. "Aww only one that's no fun," I said before dropping down and giving the guard a swift spin kick in the head. I turned around quickly to make sure there were no more guards and luckily there wasn't. I poked my head into the hall and looked around and still didn't see anyone. _Looks like my luck has changed for the better_ I thought as I walked out into the hallway. I walked down a ways and found another room, the door opened automaticaly so I walked in and I found a huge stockpile of weapons; guns, swords, maces, and some other weird looking gizmos and junk. 

"How the heck am I supposed to find my sword with all this other stuff here," I asked myself quietly putting out my hands in a gesture towards the garbage. Then as I did this my sword floated up out of the pile, still in it's sheath, and into my hands. Not only that but my watch was somehow stuck to the sword. _What the... oh well at least now I know what time it is, oh wait my camera _Ichecked my pocket and found it was still there perfectly intact. I put my watch on my wrist, my camera in my pocket, my sword by my side and walked back into the hallway. I turned in the same direction I had been walking and took a left at the T-intersection in the hall and I saw two guards but before I could panic I heard one of them snore. I walked over and had to keep from laughing, it was Brother and some other random Al Bhed guy and they had both fallen asleep while guarding a door. I simply walked right through the door.

I walked through a slightly curved hall and came out in what looked like a small map room, with a table with a map of all of Spira on it and next to the table was Cid and Rikku. They had not seen me yet because they were facing away from the entrance at the moment and were locked deep in conversation.

"I don't think we can trust him Rikku," Cid said in an almost angered voice. _Why is he talking in English and is he talking about me?_

"Why not pop he saved me and why would an Al Bhed hater save an Al Bhed," Rikku quickly retaliated. I stood there listening to them argue for almost ten minutes when all of a sudden... BEEP! I looked down at my watch it was 1:00PM, _crap i really should have shut off the hourly tone on my watch._ "Who's there," yelled Rikku. I slowly came out from around the corner.

"Hehe your guards are a little lazy, they seemed to be taking a cat nap so I let myself in, and for your information I am not an Al Bhed hater," I said all in one breath.

"WHAT," screamed Cid as he stormed past me and towards the door which I heard open and then close and i could hear muffled Al Bhed curses through the door. I turned my attention back to Rikku just in time to notice that she had her face about two inches from mine.

"Ahh," I screamed and jumped back so far I slammed my back into the wall, which brought back the painfrom my wound in the desert. I slid down onto the floor and tried to relax but Rikku came over and sat down next to me.

"Hiya," she said in an extremely perky voice, "umm, thanks for saving me earlier, I guess I owe you one?"

"No way you already repaid your debt cause you brought me here and I would have died if you hadn't," I replied. She looked thoughtful about this for a moment then nodded.

"My name's Rikku," she said after a brief moment of silence

"Yea, I heard Cid call you that so I know, and in case you forgot my name is Chris," I replied. It really wasn't a lie but I had known her name since I saw her in te desert but she didn't have to know that, after all it would seem odd if I knew everything.

"So... where you from," Rikku asked seeming very curious about this question like it would determine what her opinion of me was. I tried to think of the best lie I could but I resorted to the old "Sin's toxin" lie

"I don't really know, I got to close to Sin and it's toxin affected me," I almost forced this out word by word. She looked at me for a long time and I just stared back. It almost felt like she was looking into my very soul trying to tell if I was lying.

"Oh, how would you like to come look for machinawith us," Rikku asked. I thought about this for a minute, and realized that if I went I would get to meet Tidus. Then again meeting Tidus isn't something I'd really want to do but Rikku had a look like she would be crushed if i said no so...

"Sure, just as soon as I can get up," I finally replied sounding as happy as I could with pain that I was in. Fortunately, Rikku gave me a potion and told me to drink it, I did so and felt better almost instantly. I stood up just as Cid came into the room.

"Hey pop Chris here is gonna join me and Brother to look for machina," Rikku said to Cid after a few seconds.

"Really? That's fantastic, but Chris you better make sure that Rikku doesn't get hurt at all or I'll hold you personally responsible," Cid said without a hint of sarcasam in his voice at all. "Now you two better go stock up before you leave," Cid said as me and Rikku left the room together.

"So what, does this make me your bodyguard or something," I asked Rikku after we had bought a few potions and some other items. Rikku didn't really answer, all she did was grab on to my arm and as she did so I blushed and just looked away.

* * *

YAY done chapter 2 now I can go to bed man this computer roomis hot. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be sure to update soon. 


	3. Searching for the Airship

Chapter 3: Searching For the Airship

Rikku continued to cling to my arm as we walked out into the bright desert sun. "Umm, Rikku do you think you could let go of my arm now, I lost the circulation in my hand," I said after a few minutes. Rikku seemed surprised that she was clinging to me and blushed as she let go of my arm. "Cunno," she said. I laughed and told her "It's quite all right but just wondering, why did you grab my arm in the first place?"

We reached the boat that Rikku and the Al Bhed had used for searching for the airship just as she answered, "Umm, I can't tell you right now." I looked her straight in the eye for a minute _why is it all Al Bhed have green eyes _I thought, then realized that Rikku had closed her eyes. "Hey, why did you do that," I inquired of Rikku. "I was starting to get weirded out with you staring at my eyes," she replied quietly. "Ohh, ha sorry about that, I was wondering why all the Al Bhed's eyes are green, it's actually pretty cool but I just find it odd that all your eyes are green." She just shrugged and then snapped her fingers as though she just remembered something "Hey if your not Al Bhed how come you can speak and understand our language?" _Ha I knew this book would come in handy for something _I thought as I pulled out the Al Bhed dictionary I had tripped over when I first arived in the desert. She grabbed it and looked at it, then returned it to me and I stuffed it back in my kimono. We climbed on board the ship just as Brother and a few more Al Bhed showed up.

We were all below deck talking while we waited to reach our destination where ever it was. Of course we had to speak in Al Bhed since only me and Rikku could understand English.(So that means if you can't read or find a way to translate this you will have no clue what is going on.) "Cu Rikku..." Brother started to say but Rikku interupted him yelling, "Lyh ed Brother!" He looked puzzled and replied, "Fryd e teth'd cyo yhodrehk." Rikku just sent him a glare that could turn you to stone.

"Rao lyr oui dfu cdub ynkiehk," I said rather loudly. But after that everyone just stopped talking. Eventually I got fed up with the silence, rose to my feet and began to walk towards the door. "Frana tu oui drehg ouin kuehk," Brother snapped as I was about to leave. I stared at him and said just loudly enough so he could barely hear me, "Du kad cusa vnicr yen," then I went out the door, down the hall and went above deck. I walked up to the very front of the boat and leaned on the railing. I sat there gazing out to sea for some time, simply admiring the now almost black water. _Hey if it's almost night then that means Tidus is either already at the ruins or will arive soon _I thought just as I heard the large Steel door that led below deck open. I turned around to see who it was. I saw Rikku come out except now she was wearing her body suit. "Hey, what's with the outfit," I asked Rikku as she came closer. "Oh this, it's just a little better to wear then my normal clothes, it keeps me warmer and drier," she replied walking up and stopping right next to me so that she was looking out to sea as I had been a while ago. I heard the door snap shut and realized that it was a lot quieter going down then it was opening up, and then I turned to gaze back at the sea again.

"We're getting closer," Rikku said.

"So is it close to those ruins there," I said pointing to the ruins that I could see almost straight ahead of us.

"Genrally we think so, yes. It's probably a little ways past there," she answered.

We stood in silence for a moment, then she began to say something to me, "Chris, umm... no its nothing nevermind," she finished rather quickly.

"Does this have something to do with why you were clinging to my arm earlier," I asked Rikku who was now trying to avoid eye contact with me. I moved around her so that she was facing me. "Hey, look at me and answer me please," I asked but then something caught my eye. "Whoa," I exclaimed moving back to my position leaning on the rail watching what looked like a small meteorite head down toward the ruins and land right in the middle of them without so much as a sound. _Wonder if that was Tidus_ I thought as I told Rikku, "Hey let's go check it out." She nodded and ran to the door which began to open automatically, obviously to tell the others to head for the ruins.

While I waited I decided to pull out my camera and shoot another video. I turned the camera on and started rotating to see everything, then I turned the LCD screen so I could see it from the filming end and rotated it so I was taping myself. "Yea, I know it doesn't look like me but it is me and I kinda missed a lot of cool stuff I could have taped but oh well, it looks like I've been transported to Spira which is pretty cool in itself but also I'm with Rikku and we're about to go meet Tidus and look for the airship. I'm not really supposed to know that it's an airship but nobody is around," I paused for a moment when I heard footsteps, "well that's all for now," I finished saving the clip and putting the camera and any other belongings I didn't want wet in a safe hiding spot I had spotted when we first boarded the boat.

I had hid the camera just in time cause just as I stodd completely upright Brother, Rikku and the other two Al Bhed that had been hanging around in that room with us came through the door. Brother didn't look like he felt like talking much so I kind of ignored him till we reached the ruins.

When we finally did reach the ruins I jumped off the boat before they could lower the gangplank. Rikku was right behind me the instant the plank was lowered. Then we heard a loud crashing noise from a door about 100 feet away I instantly broke into a run straight towards the door but stopped right in front of it waiting for the others. Then as Rikku got closer she yelled out, "back away from the door," I did as I was told and just after I stepped back a little more I saw a grenade land by the door. "Holy..." I started but was interupted by the blast which blew the door clean off its hinges and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. "In we go," I yelled to Rikku who also ran inside next to me. We saw the fiend and ran over to join Tidus in fighting it and of course he asked the same question he always did, "You guys on my side, cool." T idus then ran over and slashed the creature and as it was about to retaliate Tidusjumped back and Rikku threw a grenade at it. It screeched in pain. I then ran over slashed one of its legs clean off and then stabbed it square through the head and into the rest of its spider like body. I pulled it out spun my blade once and re-sheathed it.

I then watched the proceeding scene of Tidus attempting to speak with the Al Bhed and them discussing if he was a fiend or not. Then I had to hold back a snicker as Rikku walked right up to Tidus said rather quietly, "Cunno," and smashed him in the gut, knocking him unconcious. Then everyone except for me left the room. I stood there staring at Tidus thinking _well what a fine predicament your in, you've been brought to another world that you think you can return home from but you truly never will, reminds me of my current situation, will **I **get to go home and if so has any time passed or did it remain frozen_ my chain of thoughts was broken by Rikku calling to me, "Hey Brother said he wants you to bring that guy back to the ship."Why me," I mumbled to myself hoisting the now unconcious Tidus over my shoulder. _Wow you could stand to lose a few pounds there buddy _I thought almost as if Tidus could hear me.

When I finally got Tidus up onto the boat they began to raise the gangplank and I threw Tidus to the ground rather unceremoniously and sat down a good four feet from him. Then everyone else went below deck, I heard muffled talking then Rikku came back up and said, "Brother wants you to guard him." Now I was starting to get mad at Brother and I almost snapped, "First of all, why can't someone else do the grunt work around here and second tell Brother from now on if he's got an order he can tell me face-to-face." Rikku gawked at me for a minute till I continued, "Ah, that feels better, sorry, just a little stressed out, I meant the second part but I will guard this guy," Rikku then nodded and went back below deck the door closing behind her with a loud snap.

I went over and grabbed my camera and shot a video of Tidus saying that if you didn't believe that I was in FFX you would have to now as we continued to sail on our original course. I then saved that clip and re-hid the camera. I started to drift off into thought for a while until I heard Tidus groan. Then he sat up, I watched him wearily. He then tried to stand up. "Ced tufh," I said loudly pushing him back to a sitting position. "Hey," Tidus yelled at me but I simply gave him a cold stare which shut him up. Then I banged my foot on the floor once to alert the others that Tidus was awake. They came up and Brother walked over to Tidus and tried to explain through charades that Tidus could stay if he worked but of course he didn't undersatnd so after a little more confusion between the two Rikku came over.

"Fyd," she said to Brother. Then she turned around and said to Tidus, "he said you can stay if you work." Tidus looked shocked and said, "You can undersatnd me?" I sighed, "Let's just get to work already," I ran and dove off the ship and into the water, which was surprisingly warm considering that it probably should have been freezing cold. Also, I noticed that I could almost breathe under the water. _Ha so that's how blitzers stay in the water so long_ I thought as I waited for Rikku to give Tidus his sphere grid. When they finally came down I had located the place where the generator was and pointed towards it to signal them to go that way. It took us quite a while to reach the ruins but we finally reached them and went inside. We eventually reached the generator room where we encounterd a small group of piranha which we quickly disposed of. Then Tidus, Rikku and myself swam upwards to the generator which Tidus began hitting violently, and to my surprise it started.

We then began to swim out of there as fast as we could but unfortunately we still ran into the octopus fiend thing. Fortunately, it was quite a bit easier with three people instead of two.After the battle I noticed that the fiend had dropped something after it had been reduced to pyreflies, I quickly swam over and grabbed it. Then Rikku signaled to a hole in the metal fencing which we used to get out. Then we went off in another direction and we found the airship which was bigger then I could ever have imagined. I would have let my jaw drop if I had not been afraid that the water might still drown me if I swallowed to much.

Eventually we resurfaced next to the boat. Brother let down a rope ladder and we all climbed back up and everyone except me went towards the door but one of the Al Bhed stopped him and he complained but gave up when the door closed. Tidus walked over to where I was sitting. "Hey so you and that girl can actually understand me," Tidus asked. I smirked, "Yea, yea we can. My name is Chris, what's yours," I asked even though I already knew his answer. "I'm Tidus," he said seeming very proud of his name. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna give you a nickname your nickname shall be... sunuh," I said laughing afterwards. "Hey that's more of that language they were speaking, right," Tidus asked me. "Wow, nothing gets by you does it genius," I mocked. "Yep, I know," Tidus replied obviously thinking it had been a compliment. Then Rikku came out with two platters of food she gave one to Tidus and the other to me. I looked at the two platters and noticed his had less then mine _Guees I'm more trusted around here_ I thought while eating my food at a more moderate pace then Tidus who almost gaged on his food.

I listened as Rikku told Tidus her name and then Tidus made a complete idiot out of himself saying he was from Zanarkand. Then all of a sudden the entire ship jolted. The door opened and a large group of Al Bhed including Brother came out and one of them yelled, "Sin," but then the ship was rocked again and Tidus fell overboard. I knew we wouldn't find him since he would pop up near Besaid next. Then something I didn't expect happened, Rikku was hanging onto the railing for dear life when suddenly a piece of stray cargo fell bounced off the railing and hit Rikku square in the head and she fell overboard. " Rikku," I yelled diving for the edge where she had fallen but I didn't see her. _Oh crap the cargo must have dragged her down _I thought. I stood up and dove over the edge of the ship for the second time today.

* * *

HAHA cliffhanger. And will someone pleeeeeeeeeezzz review. I feel like no one is reading my story! 


	4. A New Mission From Cid

Author's note: I would just like to thank DJ-DAN,starry34 and dark and light samurai for their reviews. So yea thanxs you three!

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Mission From Cid

I plunged into the water again but it seemed colder then the last time. I instantly spotted Rikku and started swimming down towards her, _damn this waters cold, I better hurry or I'll freeze_ I thought on the way down. As I got closer I noticed that Rikku was awake but a rope attached to the cargo was dragging her down with it. When I got close enough Rikku outstreched her hand asking me to help her. I reached out and grabed her hand but even with both of us swiming up together we couldn't even slow down our decent. I pulled myself down to Rikku and drew my sword. I looked Rikku right in the eye but she looked scared, I smiled and then cut the rope a few feet below her. When I looked back at Rikku she was no longer conscious. _I better get her to the surface quickly _I thought dragging Rikku up to the surface as quickly as I could. As soon as Rikku and me reached the surface Brother and the other Al Bhed lowered the rope ladder again. I swam over and managed to get Rikku over my shoulder as I climbed the ladder. It was difficult since my limbs had begun to grow numb from the cold water, and plus I had to carry Rikku who wasn't all that heavy but everything is twice as hard when your as cold as I was then. When I finally reached the top of the ladder I was greeted with them taking Rikku wraping her in a blanket and bringing her below deck, probably to a warm bed. Then Brother walked over and gave me a blanket, which I happily took and wrapped myself in, and then he gave me a nod which I guessed was his way of thanking me for saving his sister.

I decided to go try and find Rikku's room to see if she was okay. I went below deck and walked down the hall till I saw the two Al Bhed that had carried Rikku to her room. They obviously knew where I was heading since they pointed to an open door a little ways down the hall to my right. "Dryhgc," I said and they noded. I went down the hall and into the room. I saw Rikku lying in a rather nice bed, for a boat I mean. I walked over to a chair right next to the bed and continued to try and warm myself up. I was begining to doze off when Rikku started mumble something in her sleep. _I wonder if I can get her to tell me anything _I thought remembering that sometimes if u ask someone something when they are sleeping. I leaned a little closer and whispered rather quietly, "Rikku why were you clinging to my arm?" She mumbled something inaudible then she said rather quietly, "I was clinging to you because..." she stopped briefly then almost yelled knock ing me back off my chair, "I'll tell you when I feel like it!" I groaned in pain. "You big meanie, I said I'd tell you later," she said in a loud voice. I laughed, "Well sorry but I'm kinda impatient." Then the whole ship jolted. I had been trying to stand back up at the time and got thrown backwards into the wall, but Rikku was perfectly fine, somehow she had avoided being moved at all.

I layed there for a minute then asked, "What was that," Rikku sat there for a minute then had an angry look on her face. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the door yelling, "Brother," but I jumped up in front of the door and stopped her. "Hey, get back in bed you almost froze to death, you shouldn't be up," I said in my defense. She looked at me with that some anger still in her eyes for a minute, _wow Rikku can get scary when she's mad_ I thought as her anger turned into a smile. "Okay," she said rather happily and walked back over to the bed. I was shocked that she gave in so eaisly but then she said, "but I'm not staying here long, as soon as I'm warm I'm getting up." I smiled, nodded and then said, "I'll be up on deck if you need me," and then walked out of her room, down the hall and up on deck. Then I realized that I had dropped the blanket I had in Rikku's room, but I decided against going to get it. Then I noticed that we were sailing back in the direction we had come from but a lot slower now, I guess Rikku was mad that they had already picked up the airship and started moving. Then again we had gotten here pretty fast so I figured we would probably reach Home by this evening as long as we didn't run into any major problems. Just then I remembered that I hadn't picked up the stuff that I had hid. I went over to pick it up but the Dictionary had gone missing. _Well, I hadn't needed it yet so I guess it really doesn't matter_ I thought grabing all my stuff. I put all of it except the camera, which I put in a pocket on my right leg, in my kimono. Then as I put the camera back in my pocket I felt something else,_ oh yea that thing the octopus fiend dropped _I thought as I pulled it out and took a closre look.

It looked sort of like a sphere but a lot smaller closer toa marble's size. It had a reddish orange glow that reminded me of fire. I thought to myself for a minute_ let me see what can I use this for, ahh I've got a hunch._ I reached for the hilt of my blade and pulled it out. I looked over the balde carefully, it really didn't look all that special but then I noticed that on the golden metal piece on the very edge of the hilt there was a small rounded hole that looked about the size of the marble. I brought the marble up right next to the hole, it looked like it would fit, so I put it in the hole. It was a perfect fit, the blade gave off a bright flash of light, "Ack, my eyes," I yelled out in pain. When I regained enough vision to see my blade again I noticed that the blade had a flame pattern on it that glowed just like the marble. _Oh, awesome man, so I guess I use the marble to give my blade some elemental power_ I thought sitting there gawking at the sword for a while. Then I decided to put it back in it's sheath. I got up and walked back over to the railing where I had be leaning before we picked up Tidus (a.k.a. sunuh) and started thinking again.

_I wonder what my parents are doing right now? Probably wondering where the heck I am, unless time is still at a stand still. Will I be able to go home? Will I even want to if I ever get the chance? _I continued asking myself questions that I could never possibly answer myself until I felt someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see who it was but of course the person had tricked me by standing on the oppiste side they had tapped. I continued turning till I saw Rikku but the instant I was fully facing her she jumped forward and started hugging me. "Ack, what the..." I said blushing. She then let go of me looking strangley satisfied. "Umm," I said completely clueless at what had just happened. Then Rikku held up my camera and asked, "So what's thing?" I looked at my pocket and then back to the camera in Rikku's hand astonished that she stole it so eaisly, but then I realized how she got it so eaisly. "Cheater, give me that back," I said making a grab for the camera but Rikku just pulled it back out of my reach. "I didn't cheat," she said innocently. "Yes you did, you hugged me which startled me therefore dulling my senses," I quickly replied. "Well, what is it," she reiterated. I sighed, "It's called a camera," I said then making a full out dive to get it back. Rikku made a small step to the side and avoided me, I landed a few feet behind her now extremely frustrated. "If you tell me what this does I might give it back," she said holding the cameraabove my head. I snatched it away and said, "Better yet, I'll show you." I turned on the camera opened up the side so I could see what i was gonna take a picture of, pointed it at Rikku who was looking extremly curious now and snapped a photo. The flash startled Rikku and she jumped. I laughed and told her to look and showed her the picture I had just taken. "Hey cool," she said as I jumped back to my feet, saved the picture and put the camera into my pocket.

Me and Rikku stood on deck leaning on the rail the whole way back to Home, well just the island that it was on anyways. Rikku and me got off the boat last. "Argh, I'm starving," I said as my stomach clenched in empty pain. Rikku giggled and said, "Follow me," dragging me towards Home but then she slowed down. She turned to face me, "Chris, I have to ask you something," she said in a hushed voice. I was going to listen very intently but then I noticed something underneath our feet. I stared wondering why I had this strange feeling that we were in extreme danger. Out of pure instinct I shoved Rikku to the side yelling, "Watch out," as I did so. Then just as Rikku hit the ground a few feet away something that reminded me of a venus fly trap except with four sides instead of two came out of the sand right beneath me and closed itself up. Everything was dark, I was still alive though, I could hear myself breathing. "Yea, no, did you really think that you were gonna get away with eating me," I said angrily drawing my sword which was now glowing ten times as bright and lit up the inside of the creature. I felt a burning sensation run throughout my entire body. _Is this an overdrive or something I thought_ I answerred my own question when I swung my sword in one complete circle around myself and a huge tornado of fire appeared inside the creature. Then as it got larger and larger the creature let out a screech of pain and opened its "mouth" and I quickly leapt out suddenly feeling exhausted. I landed back on the sand right next to Rikku, who was now almost in tears, and fell down on to one knee since I was to tired to stand. _Wow, that was really cool and all but it took a whole lot out of me_ I thought still not attempting to stand up completely. "You big meany, you... you had me worried you know," Rikku sobbed. I smiled, "So you were worried about me," I asked Rikku now looking shocked and blushing. I let out a hardy laugh. "What," she snapped at me. "Your blushing," I replied still laughing. Rikku now turned completely red, I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed, angry or both but for some reason I found this funny and laughed even harder yet. Then I heard Rikku start laughing too.

Once me and Rikku had stopped laughing and managed to reach Home, me with a little help from Rikku since I still coudn't walk perfectly, we went inside and went straight for the kitchen. Just outside the kitchen there was what looked like a large eating area with a lot of tables and chairs. "Wait here," Rikku said letting me down on a chair by one of the tables, "While I go whip up a batch of my very special dish." I watched her go into the kitchen and waited at that table for several minutes when I saw Cid come into the room and look around. He spotted me and made a beeline straight for me. _Ugh now I'm gonna have to have an extensive conversation in Al Bhed, joy_ I thought just as Cid reached the table. "Hey kid," he said, D'oh I forgot Cid could speak English. "Hey," I said, "I was looking for you, Brother told me evrything that happened on the mission," he paused for a short breath, "I want to thank you for saving Rikku when she was pulled over board by that cargo," he finished. I laughed a little, "No need to thank me, I was doing what I felt I had to do," I replied. He nodded and then said, "That's not all," another short breath and then he continued, "I'm sending you and Rikku on another mission in two days, and no I haven't told Rikku yet." I just stared at him for a minute, "So your telling me before you tell your own daughter," I asked, actually wondering this while I asked it. "Yes, but I have my reasons," he stopped, Rikku had come out of the kitchen holding two bowls of a steaming substance, "meet me back here in one hour," he finished walking away. I looked at my watch it was 4:00 PM so that meant I had to be back here at five.

Rikku came over, put down the bowls and and sat down. She looked at me and asked, "Was that pops." I nodded and and said, "Yea me and him were just talking." Rikku looked like she was going to ask something then she kinf of shrugged it off and said, "Here, try some," pushing the steaming bowl of what, I now noticed, looked almost like some form of pasta. I grabbbed one of the forks Rikku had brought with her, picked up some of the stuff with it and put it in my mouth. I sat there chewing for a minute and after I swallowed I said, "Wow this is really good," she smirked, _Uh-oh why is she smirking_, I looked down at the pasta, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Then I noticed something, but not in the pasta, in my mouth, it was really spicy. "Ahh, ack, hot hot, burning," I said as I took more of the pasta and ate it, surprisingly it extinguished the heat in my mouth. _I see it has a spicy aftertaste_, I thought my mouth being to full to say anything. Then I realized that I had just stuffed the rest of the bowl into my mouth. I sat there trying to down every last bit since it was good and already in my mouth anyways, but Rikku was nice enough to go get a glass of water for both of us before I finished. "Thanks," I said grabing the glass as soon as I had swallowed the last bit. I chugged the glass and still felt a bit of the after taste but it was nowhere near the first time. I let the taste die and then asked, Wwhat was that?" Rikku giggled, "It's a secret recipe that I made myself, you like it," she asked. I nodded, "Yea, it's really good, the after taste is a little strong but I don't mind spicy food." I waited for Rikku to finish her food talking with her about nothing really specific.

It was only 4:30 now so Rikku gave me the grand tour, except for a few rooms, which she wouldn't let me see. When she had finished the tour. "Oh wow, I gotta go talk to Cid, he said to meet him in an hour," I said running off. Rikku stuck out her hand as if to tell me to wait but before she could say anything I was gone. I ran back to the eating room and went in just as my watch beeped to indicate it was five. _Enough out of you, your not gonna ruin my stealth anymore _I thought turning off the hourly beep on my watch. Cid then walked up behind me and gave me a scare, "Boo," he said roaring with laughter at my jump. He then told me that the reason he wanted to talk to me again was to show me the machina he was going to let me use on the mission.

We entered a room that looked like a huge hanger or factory of some sort, it was colossal. Right in the center of the room was a large machina, about ten times biger then a human. Cid brought me over to it and told me to try it out. I got in, _whoa this looks complicated_. Indeed it was complicated, it took me a few hours to figure out the controls, but once I got the hang of them they really weren't that bad. When I had finally finished up, I opened up the cockpit and hopped out. Cid came over, "Good job kid, now I'm gonna brief you on the details of the mission." When he had finally finished I thought to myself, _so I get to help Rikku kidnap Yuna, _more as a confirmation then a question. After that Cid dismissed me and I headed straight for my room hoping that I wouldn't run into Rikku along the way. Unfortunately though, lady luck was not on my side today. Rikku was waiting for me right in front of my room, looking extremly aggravated.

"Where have you been," she literaly screamed in my ear. Not wanting to deal with an angry Rikku I simply told her in a calm voice, "Go ask Cid." She stormed off in the direction of Cid's office. I let out a sigh of relief, went into my room, locked the door behid me and fell onto my bed. The instant I touched the bed, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YAY finally done Chapter four. Now I have to go do homework, so I may not update for a while. Plus I'm starting to get writers block.

Please review.


	5. The Mission Begins

**Author's note: haha sry i lied i didn't have writers block that bad so I'm writing this chapter now. Umm and oh yea the machina that I tested out/ practised with I kinda forgot to describe what it looks like, so just real quick description is that it is pretty much a larger version of me, except its machina and its sword doesn't have the elamental power of fire like mine. Also, it really has no human detail, so its basically a glorified giant suit of armor that moves with a pilot (me).

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Mission Begins

I opened my eyes in the morning and, "Wake up sleepy head," I heard a loud cheerful voice say. It startled me so much that I fell off the side of my bed. "Ow," I said now tired and sore from my fall. I managed to sit up only to have a pillow fly into the side of my head, knocking me over so that I was lying on the floor again. I simply groaned not wanting to get up, not only because I was tired but out of fear of being hit in the head with something bigger. "Come on, don't be so lazy," I now recognized the voice as Rikku's. "Easy for you to say, your always so hyper, do you even sleep," I asked seriously considering this as I managed to sit up again. Thne I noticed that Rikku was in her wetsuit thing again. Rikku giggled and then jumped on top of my bed on her knees and poked me in the head pushing it sideways. "Come on, we've got a mission today," she said seeming extremely cheerful still. Then I realized something, "Wait, what, today, but Cid said two days meaning tommorrow right," Rikku giggled again, I was getting tired of being laughed at but didn't mind since Rikku seemed to laugh at everything. "Yea it was gonna be tommorrow, but I convinced pops to let us leave today, so get up so we can go already," Rikku said almost begging me now. I was still exhausted from the last day and tired from just waking up, so I just sat there for a few seconds then yawned. When I looked back at Rikku she was doing puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but smile, "Fine just for you Rikku," I said finally standing up. "Yay, thank you," Rikku yelled giving me a big bear hug that winded me for a moment. Then I remembered that the last time she hugged me she stole my camera, so I quickly checked to make sure I still had all my valuables. "What's wrong she asked," she asked. I laughed a little, "Just making sure you didn't take anything from me you treasure happy little imp," I said completeing my search and concurring that I had lost at least half the gil I had aquired defeating fiends. "Hey, I'm no thief," she said trying to sound innocent. "Mhm then where's the other half of my gil," I asked, Rikku blushed and held out a large handful of my gil. "I was gonna give it back honestly, it just fell out of your pocket when you fell off your bed," she said in her defense. I laughed, "Hey its all right, not like I'm gonna hate you or something cause you took a bit of my gil, next time you need some gil though, just ask." She nodded and then we went out into the hall.

"So, where we going right now," I asked following Rikku down the hall. "Well pops should have our machina waiting at the edge of the desert, same place the boat was at," she replied. "So do we have to walk that way again," I asked remembering the fiend that had almost had me for a snack. "Luckily no," she started obviously remembering the event as well, "we get to take the machina there this time," she finished sounding excited and then taking off at a slow run. "Hey, wait up," I yelled after her. I saw her turn the corner up ahead so I followed as close as I could, but she had a head start. I turned the corner and almost ran into Rikku who was waiting right around the corner for me. "Whoa," I said almost running into her, "what is it," I asked after noticing that she was staring at me. "Here, a gift," she said handing me what looked like a metal armlet. "You can use that to defend yourself from physical attacks, it's almost completely unbreakable, so don't worry about it breaking," she explained as I put it over my hand and snapped it closed. Rikku smirked, _umm that can't be good, when Rikku smirks somethings up._ I looked at the armlet she had just given me, "What did you do to it," I asked now a little worried. "You can't take that off now, unless I say so," she said with a big smile on her face, "I put something on it that only responds to my voice," she said sounding like she still hadn't finished explaining it. "Oh and I suggest you don't make me mad anytime soon," she said diabolicaly. I looked at the armlet now thinking that no good could come of it. I tried to pry it off but to no avail. "W-wait, what's gonna happen if I make you mad," I asked now extremely nervous. "You'll find out," she said giggling and walking off. _Maybe if I give her a gift, like some treasure she'll let me take it off_ I thought staring at the thing hopelessly and begining to walk behind Rikku again.

Rikku and me were just about to leave when an Al Bhed I hadn't seen yet came running over and started talking to Rikku. "Frana ec Cid, E hiit du cbayg fedr ypuid Operation Mi'hen," the man asked seeming kind of nervous. Rikku pointed towards Cid's office as I thought _what operation Mi'hen, that killed thousands of Al Bhed, ugh I should say something but if I do she'll definitely be suspicious. _I continued my mental arguement till I noticed that Rikku hadher head cocked sideways and was staring at me. "Are you okay," she asked. I nodded and continued walking now thinking _I just hope Rikku isn't anywhere near operation Mi'hen when it begins._ Rikku led me outside and to what looked like a snowmobile but for sand, of course. She hopped on and motioned for me to sit so I did. "Hold on," she said over the engine which was rather loud considering its size. She took off rather fast but I really didn't need to hoild on since it didn't get quite enough speed right away to throw me off. We drove for about an hour which was better then walking for about four. We went over one last dune and were at the shoreline. I saw the machina, floating there in the sea. Rikku had the one that she used in the game with the barrier that held Yuna, or rather would hold. Mine was attached to her machina's back like a backpack. "So what the machina is our weapon as well as our boat," I almost more stated then asked. Rikku nodded to confirm my statement and then got off the snowmobile and walked into the water and then swam up to our boat/ weapons. I followed, When I reached the machina Rikku climbed inside hers like a tank. I heard her hit a few buttons and then we began to move forward at a decent pace.

I sat on top of the machina just relaxing for awhile, then Rikku came up out of the hatch. "All right, we should be heading in the right direction and I shouldn't need to go back down for some time, unless something causes problems," Rikku said happily. I was too lost in thought to hear her. I was still wondering what was happening back home. "So, now what," Rikku said attempting to get my attention. I still continued staring off into space. All of a sudden Rikku stuck her face right in front of me and said, "Hey," I jumped back almost falling off. I was breathing heavily from the start Rikku just gave me. "You know I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours before," she said sounding rather inquisitive. I looed at my reflection in the water thinking, _what she's naver seen someone with brown eyes before?_ When I saw my reflection though I was shocked, for two reasons. First, my eyes had gone from their normally brown with a greenish tint to a blood red color. "Ack, what the... my eyes... weren't red... but... now... I'm so confused," I mumbled to myself. "What," Rikku asked wondering exactly what I had been mumbling about. "Oh, its nothing," I replied turning to face Rikku again. "So do you remember anything, like where you came from," she asked crouching down and sounding very curious. I really wanted to tell her but she'd never believe me. So I shook my head to signify that I didn't. "Hey, what about your... umm, what did you call it... Oh your camera, that was it," Rikku said sounding sure that my camera would have pictures of my cloudy past. I pulled it out of my pocket just realizing that it had gone in the water with me when I swam over to the machina. I turned it on and everything still worked fine but when I checked my picture and video archives they were all gone except the picture I took of Rikku. _Strange things happen a lot in Spira_ I thought, my eye twitching in frustration. "Aww, only the picture of me, what happened to the video I saw you shooting on the ship," she asked. I has explained the workings of the camera as best I could with my knowledge of how it worked. "Well, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, the water erased the memory, mostly," I guessed not actually knowing the cause for this little mishap. After some time of trying to fix the camera Rikku an me both gave up.

BEEP! "Ack, what, I thought I shut that off," I said looking at my watch that had some how turned it's hourly tone back on. It was already 10:00 PM. I yawned, stetched and then said, "Hey Rikku, where could I get some sleep," I asked she quickly pointed to the cockpit of my machina, which was sticking out of the water enough that I could hop in. I went inside, got as comfortable as possible and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see noting but darkness all around me, _did I even open my eyes_ I thougt bringing my hand up to my face to see if I had opened my eyes. I could see my hand perfectly, which meant I had my eyes open. "I did it," I heard a strangely familiar voice say. I took down my hand and say the "all knowing" Bahamut fayth. "What did you do," I asked finally responding to his odd statement. "I erased your pictures," the fayth said. I was about to ask why when I suddenly realized why myself. "You... don't want any one to find out where I'm from do you, and you briught me here too didn't you," I asked quickly. The fayth just nodded and then said something that sounded to me completely random, but it probably made perfect sense to him, he said, "Don't give in to the darkness." I just stood there looking like with my mouth open wide gaping at the fayth. "Wha..." I started but the fayth cut me off. "You should wake up now, you have been sleeping for almost a day now," the fayth said disapearing as it did so. I woke up, tried to stand up, hit my head on a low part of the cockpit, stumbled, and feel backwards into the wall of the cockpit. _I officially hate walls and waking up now since I can never wake up in a nice peaceful place and I always manage to get slammed into a wall _I thought rubbing my head and slowly getting up. I managed to avoid hitting my head on anything and clambered up out of my cockpit.

"Finally, I was starting to think you were never gonna wake up, sleepy head," Rikku said as I walked out into the afternoon sun. I looked at my watch and figured out I had slept for 15 hours, because it was now 1:00 PM. "Hey how long have we been near the land,"I asked Rikku who just shrugged. "We're nearing the entance to the Moonflow that we have to use, it's pretty close to the area that operation Mi'hen is taking place," she said and I realized that the operation would probably start very soon. "You sure we should get near there, I mean Sin is pretty dangerous and we're only two people and some machina," I said trying to explain why we shouldn't go near the operation. Rikku gave me a funny look, then she asked, "Are you scared?" I stiffened at this, "No, of course not, I'm just not exactly looking forward to being near Sin, again," I had added the again remembering that I had used the Sin's toxin excuse. Rikku gave me an understanding nod then said, "Don't worry, I bet Sin will be long gone before we get there." I sat down trying to relax but I just wanted to yell out everything, where I came from, the operation, and just everything. I managed to keep my mouth shut till we came up to a large open area which I instantly recognised the place, It was large indent of land on Mushroom Rock road where the operation was to happen.

"See, no Sin," Rikku said seeming very happy, until she saw my face, "what, what is it?" I knew exactly what was about to happen since I could see that the sinspawn was in it's cage still. I was right, Rikku and me both sat there as Sin surfaced from the Sea only a few hundred feet away. Then I saw Sin "molt" away it outer skin and the shockwave that was to follow. "Get down," I yelled to Rikku diving into her machina pushing her down ahead of me and closing the hatch behind us. I was just in time because just as it closed everything shook, Rikku almost fell but I caught her since I had been holding on to the door I had not lost my balance. Then I brought Rikku closer to me, holding her close so that she would not fall again. We waited till the shaking subsided. I let out a sigh of relief and then, "Umm, Chris... could you let go of me now," Rikku said making my cheeks burn as I released her. _Ack, stop blushing fool _I thought mentaly hitting myself in the head.

Rikku went out first with me closely behind her. Unfortunately we came up just in time to see Sin destroy the large "cannon" tower that the Al Bhed had tryed to use against Sin. I was sure that Rikku had known that there were Al Bhed in and all around that tower. I was right, because when I looked over at Rikku there were tears forming in her eyes. This time Rikku grabbed me and began hugging me tightly with her face buried in my shoulder. I could feel the shoulder of my kimono dampen with her tears and all I could do was hold her and try and comfort her.

* * *

Done another chapter. Yea i'd like to apoligize for lying about the writer's block but oh well I wrote the next chapter to make up for it. Please review.

I would have wrote a little more but it seems long enough and plus I'm listening to some happy music right now so I really can't write sad sappy stuff right now. sorry


	6. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 6: "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder"

I sat there holding Rikku comforting her as best I could for a long while. The sun had almost set by the time she calmed down enough that she could speak again. "Thank you Chris," she said trying to smile but she was still almost crying. I nodded and layed down. Rikku poked my arm and I sat back up, "I'm gonna get some sleep," she said getting up and she was about to hop in to her machina when she suddenly stopped. She stood there for a moment then turned around. She walked towards me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then almost ran back, hopped inside, and closed the door behind her. I sat there in pure shock for about ten minutes. _Did she just... wow,_ I thought when I had actually regained some ability to eventhink. I couldnt sleep since I had only woken up a few hours ago and I couldn't stop thinking about the warmth that had surged through my body when Rikku's lips had touched my cheek. Finally, I came out of my state of shock, but then I noticed it was dark. _Hmm I wonder if more fiends appear at night then during the day_ I thought, this question being answered moments later by a large spiderish fiend jumping at me. I effortlessly slashed at the fiend, it seemed to hover for a moment and then disappeared in a burst of pyreflies.

I had stayed awake all night only having a few other fiends attack me, when Rikku opened up the hatch and popped her head out. She yawned, stretched then looked over at me and said, "Morning," with a cheerful smile on her face. I turned around and smiled, "Hey, I see your feeling much better," I said cracking my neck to cure the stiffness. She nodded and then asked, "Did you sleep at all last night?" I shook my head, "Nah, wasn't really tired, plus those spider type fiends kept me on my toes," I responded. Then four things happened very fast. First, Rikku yelled, "Watch out!" Second, I turned to face whatever was coming at me. Third, as I finished my turn I felt something hit the middle of my torso, hard! Last, I felt myself fly backwards and water surround me completely. I floated there for a minute trying to process what just happened. Then I did a small backflip and kicked the fiend away from me. It squirmed, _trying to get back to the surface, eh?_ I thought swimming after it my blade at the ready. Then as I approached it, it just went flying inland. _I've heard of undertoe pulling you out **to** sea but never heard of it pulling you out **of** the sea,_ I thought as I released the hilt of my blade and anaged to reach the surface, only to see that I had drifted to far from the machina to swim back, so I yelled at the top of my breath, "Rikku, head for the Moonflow, I'll meet you there, trust me I'll find my way!" I barely saw it but I noticed Rikku give me a quick thumbs up. When I arrived at the beach I met up with the tricky fiend that ambushed me a little while ago. "Think your gonna get away with that," I yelled afterr the fiend as it began to run away.

I chased after it since it was heading in the right direction anyways. I managed to catch up to it and jumped over it, landing right in front of it. It reared back ready to attack so I jumped closer and drove my knee into where I guessed it's ribs would be. It fell back down in pain, then I drew my blade hitting it with the butt of the hilt, in the head, as I did so. It stumbled back and I gave it one last slash before it exploded into pyreflies. "Ha, weak just like the rest," I said putting my blade back in its sheath. Suddenly I felt a searing burning pain in my right arm. "AHH," I said falling to my knees in pain. I looked at my arm but saw no wound. Then I heard the Bahamut fayth's voice in my head, "_Don't give in to the darkness."_ I got back to my feet and then heard another voice, "Chris," I looked aroud but saw no one. "Chris your armlet, It's me Rikku, are you all right," Rikku said over my braclet. "Yea, I'm fine," I lied clenching my arm in pain, "so when did you plan to mention that this works as a communication device too?" Rikku ignored my question, "You know the secret path I told you about, yea well it's a lot quicker then walking I'm already here," She said. "Don't worry I'll be there soon," I said. Rikku then explained that I should somehow get on top of the riding piece of the shoopuf. I told her I would, "Huury though you have to get here before Yunie does," Rikku said. Even though I knew perfectly well who "Yunie" was I had to ask since I wasn't supposed to know. "Yunie," I said with a questioning tone in my voice. "Yea, my cousin, Yuna is her real name but I call her Yunie," Rikku responded. I laughed a little at this, but Rikku was getting impatient, "Hurry up!" "Yes, ma'am," I said taking off at a run. When I reached the fork that leads to Djose temple or the moonflow I saw Yuna and her group there. I ran straight by them, shouting back, "Hey sunuh," directed at Tidus. He looked straight at me with a shocked look on his face. Then he started pointing at me and saying something to the others. I guessed he was explaining who I was but I was long gone before the group had even started moving again.

I finally reached the Moonflow's dock. _Man the game is so out of proportion to the real Spira_ I thought while panting and plopping down to the ground to attempt to catch my breath. There was no one close enough so I decided to try and reach Rikku. "Rikku, can you hear me," I said to the armlet. No response, I guessed it was a one way thing, until after she talked anyways. I noticed that the burning in my arm had stopped. _Wonder why that happened_ I thought rubbimg ,y arm as I approached the hypello driver of the Shoopuf. "Ride ze Shoopuf," he asked when I came close. I thought for a minute. "I'm going to ride on the very top and wait for a certain someone to ride this shoopuf," I more stated the asked. The Hypello looked irked, "Imposhhibible, imposhhibible," he replied. I pulled out my money bag and threw it at him. "Will that about cover it," I asked staring at the Hypello. "Oh yeshh yeshh, thank yoo," he replied seeming happy that he had made some money out of this. _Greed on Earth, greed in Spira everywhere you go there's still greed. _I used the elavator to get up on the shoopuf then grabbed the roof and flipped myself up onto it. I sat up there till I heard the driver say his little ride ze shoopuf again. I peeked over the edge and saw Sunuh (or Tidus for you people that don't think he's dumb) and the rest about to get on. Then Rikku said rather loudly, "Are you here yet?" I shushed her and replied quietly, "Yes, I'm here and I'm on the shoopuf and Yuna is about to get on," "Okay, good," she said now in a hushed voice, "wait till you see an opertune moment to grab Yunie." I knew exactly when to grab her, right when Auron told her to sit down. I sat there listening to the conversation progress, until I heard Yuna move and Auron say, "Sit down!" _Now _I thought sticking the top half of my body over and grabbing Yuna. Then I somehow managed to maneuver myself in the air so that I landed on the shoopuf's tail, with Yuna on one shoulder. I slid down the tail and obviously Rikku had been watching because she popped up just in time for me to land on top of the machina.

I put Yuna down and a barrier quickly formed around her. Then I jumped into the cockpit of my machina, which then closed and detached from Rikku. We both sank down extremely fast and met up with Tidus and Wakka at the bottom. They seemed to be focusing their attack on Rikku, so the next time Tidus came over to slash her I gave him a swift kick in the side which knocked him silly for a moment. Then I felt my machina jolt. Wakka had nailed me in the back with his ball. I swam towards him and slashed at him like mad, he narrowly dodged every hit except the last one hit, cutting his leg a little. "Ahh," I heard over my armlet and quickly turned to see Rikku's machina explode. It was a good thing I knew she survived otherwise I would have been distracted. Wakka swam over and grabbed Yuna, then he signaled that he was bringing her up. I pushed off a rock and flew towards Tidus. He moved and slashed my left arm as I zoomed by. The controls inside sparked, "Ack, evil thing, kill Tidus," I yelled turning and swiming towards him. But then I noticed that couldn't find him. _Wait that probably means_... Wham, a sword had just come within inches of hitting my head. The controls sparked and fizzled like mad. I hit a button that opened the hatch and then shot me out at a great speed. I quickly reached the surface but now I was tired. The water had enough resistance to make my entire body sore on the way up. I tried to swim to shore ending up drifting the last few feet or so. I floated up right next to Rikku. Then everything went black.

I woke up to another rude awakening. Tidus or rather sunuh was poking me in the head with a stick. I quickly grabbed the stick and snapped it in half. Tidus jumped back at my sudden outburst. "Ouch you jerk," I moaned still lying there. Then Rikku got up and removed her wetsuit thing, and proceeded in telling Tidus that we had been in those machina. I finally managed to get to my feet. Stretching every muscle and cracking every bone in my body. Then the rest of the group walked up. Tidus almost made the mistake of telling Wakka that Rikku was Al Bhed. Then the girls had their private little chat. I stood there expecting to be ignored for a while. Then Rikku called me over. When I got close I heard Yuna ask, "Who's your friend?" "My name is Chris and I have no idea where I'm from," I said in response. Then Yuna whispered something in Rikku's ear that made Rikku's cheeks turn bright red. I cracked my neck again, "So, why did you call me over here," I asked beginning to lose patience with the gossip. Yuna whispered to Rikku again then Rikku said, "Chris, Yuna wants to know if you'll be her guardian." "Don't you think you have nough guardians already," I asked not sure if I wanted to guard Yuna or not, because what if I was like Tidus, once we defeat Sin, he's going to disappear, will I meet the same fate? Rikku looked impatient, "Be her guardian," she commanded me. Then she pulled something that looked like a remote out of her pocket and hit a button.

beepbeepbeep. The armlet had just beeped there times. Then I suddenly felt a surge go through my body, the armlet was electrocuting me. Rikku hit the button again a few seconds later and I fell on my knees. She looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Fine," I gasped once I caught a breath. Rikku was extremely giddy. Then they went and talked to Auron who said if Yuna wanted us to be her guardians it was fine with him. Everybody began walking again except me and sunuh (Tidus). He walked over. "Hey is there something going on between you and Rikku," he asked rather bluntly. I was surprised for a moron Tidus was actualy good at noticing when people like each other. "Was it that obvious," I asked. "Nah, I've just got a knack for this thing," he replied laughing. "Well at least I'm not as obvious as you and your love for Yuna," I said silencing his laugh. "Don't tell anybody," he pleaded. "Only if you keep your mouth shut," I said. We agreed and shook on it then caught up to the rest of the group on the road to Guadosalam.

* * *

Damn that sunuh he's got dirt on me. But I have dirt on him too so there hahaha. Anyways please review. 


	7. A Ruined Surprise

Chapter 7: A Ruined Surprise

When Tidus and me finally caught up, Rikku then gave an explanation of her ability to mix items, and to steal from fiends and other enemies. We finally approached Guadosalam. We enterd Guadosalam only to be approached by Tromell, who none of us were supposed to know but of course I knew who he was. As he approached Yuna I pulled out my blade, "Hold on, what do you think your doing," I inquired holding the sword between Tromell and Yuna. "I apologize, Maester Seymour has business with lady Yuna," Tromell explained. "Seymour," I said quietly, not intending for anyone to hear. "Have you met him before," Rikku asked me obviously still wondering where I was from. I shook my head, "I'm don't think so but the name rings a bell," I said not actually knowing Seymour but knowing that he was a hipocrit and an overall jerk was enough to arouse a bit of anger. When I came back to reality out of my thoughts Yuna was gone obviously having been dragged off by Tromell. I saw Rikku finishing up her conversation with Tidus about her being able to customize armor. Then as Tidus went to catch up with the others Rikku came back and asked me, "Are you coming," with a questioning look on her face. I had gotten lost in thought and this snapped me back to reality. "Ah, yea I'm coming, sorry, I was busy thinking," I replied walking next to Rikku, then quickly picking up a rock suddenly realizing that Tidus might make a remark about us falling behind. "You seem to think a lot, what's that rock for," she asked me looking at the rock I was holding behind my back. "Yea, I always have been a thinker, so I think a lot, and the rock... you'll see," I said in response just as we caught up to the rest of the group who were now waiting for us just outside the Seymour's manor.

Tidus was the first one to notice our late arrival. He started to say, attracting the others attention to us, "What took you so long, you two lo..." I quickly cut him off by throwing the rock straight at his head. It hit him square in the forehead knocking him out. _I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut _I thought as Rikku laughed and everyone else kind of looked shocked, "Why'd you do that, ya," Wakka finally asked. "I don't like people complaining about how long I take to get somewhere," I quickly responded hoping they would buy it and luckily they did, except Auron who just stared at me for a moment then they all turned and began going into the manor and somehow I got stuck dragging Tidus in. "Stupid sunuh, lose a few pounds, ugh he's heavy for such a scrawny guy," I complained dragging him by his leg, covering his hair in dirt and other filth from the ground. _Hehe won't he be mad when he wakes up_ I thought droopping him when we finally got into the room where I just remebered that Seymour was going to propse to Yuna. "I'll be right back," I said to no one in particular, but before I left the room Auron asked, "Where are you going?" I stopped dead, _Umm I think I should have thought this through a little more, _I thought while trying to make up an excuse. "I have something I have to do," I said evading the question, and getting out of the room as fast as possible. I was just about to leave the manor when I heard a quiet almost creepy voice say, "Leaving so soon," I instantly recognized the voice as Seymour's. _Ack, his voice creeps me out, its so girly sounding_, I thought not turning to face him. "I have business elsewhere," I lied again, simply not wanting to hear Yuna and others freaking out about the proposal that was to come. I began to walk towards the door again when Seymour said something that forced me to turn, he said, "And your just going to leave that Al Bhed girl that you lo..." but I cut him off by throwing a rock straight at his head, which I had picked up in case Tidus's head was thicker then I tought.

Unfortunately, he caught it right in front of his face. He smirked a little and crushed the rock. _Oh-no big man can crush a little rock, I'm so scared_ I thought with extreme sarcasam as Seymour came down the steps. "Yuna's waiting for you in there, good luck with your proposal," I said leaving Seymour there with the funniest look I had ever seen stuck on his face. Once I was a safe distance away I burst out laughing. _Wow Seymour looked like a mental case, that was fun_ I thought having to kneel down to avoid falling over. Once I had calmed down I stood there for a minute, trying to think of something I could tell the others I had been doing this whole time. Then I had the perfect idea. I went around town trying to find something really expensive and shiny for Rikku, but anything that looked like it might have pleased her was out of my price range considering I had wasted all my gil on the Hypello. I went and sat down right in the middle of town, moping over the fact that I was broke. Then out of nowhere I heard someone yell, "Help, a fiend!" I jumped to my feet and ran off in the direction of the yell thinking, _how did a fiend get into Guadosalam don't they usually hate populated areas. _I rounded a corner to see a coyote fiend (forgot what their name was) leaping towards a guado. I didn't really like the guado but I didn't really hate them either so I quickly pulled out three of my small daggers, that I just now realized resembled kunai, I had one between each finger. I brought my hand from left to right and released all of the kunai like knives. The first hit it in the rear right leg, the next hit it in the ribs and the last one in the neck. As soon as the last one hit it burst into pyreflies. The guado woman now stood up straight and walked over to me. "Thank you very much sir," she said and then added, "here have this as a reward." She pulled out what looked like an orb of sorts, handed it to me and just walked away.

I stood there now staring at the orb. _Cool, _I thought_, it changes colors._ it was no bigger then my hand but it was incredibly beautiful, _This is the perfect gift for Rikku_. I walked towards the manor but saw Seymour walk out. _They must be at the Farplane _I tought turning completely around and running towards the Farplane. I was running down the blue hallway part when all of a sudden I felt aan extreme pain in my arm again. I fell back and sat down still clutching the orb. I managed to push myself backwards some and the pain suddenly stopped. _What the hell was that_, I thought still a little in shock at what had just happened. I stood up with the orb in hand and walked slowly back towards Guadosalam. "Hey, Chris wait up," I instantly recognized the yelling voice as Rikku's and stopeed to wait for them. When they finally cught up Auron instantly asked, "Where were you," in a voice that said that he was mad that I had taken off. "That's a secret right now," I replied stuffing the orb into my pocket. _Ack, if I give it to her right in front of these guys or they'll know _I thought waiting for the others to get moving but no one did.

We stood there in silence for several minuted in complete silence. I finally tried to just start walking away when Auron suddenly lunged at me. I had somewhat expected that and puled my blade up just enough to block his katana from hitting my head. However, it knocked me back a few feet, I stumbled over a dip in the ground, fell flat on my butt and the orb fell out of my pocket. Auron eyed it warily, "What is that," Auron asked me now pointing his katana at my neck. I sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise gift for Rikku, but now the surprise is kinda ruined," I said picking up the orb after Auron removed his katana from my neck. "Here," I said giving the orb to Rikku, "I saved some person from a fiend and they gave me that and I thought you might like it." She took it looking extremely happy. "I love it," she said leaping over and giving me a huge bear hug. Now the only thing I hate more then public displays of affection is people bugging me about it and Seymour he's a freak (sorry seymour fans, just my opinion). Everyone went, "aww" at the same time. I was mad but chose not to show it until Tidus opened his mouth then I threw a dagger at his head purposely missing by about an inch. It stuck into the wall right next to his head and he fainted. I snickered, and then said, "Can we go now?" Kimahri picked up Tidus who woke up just as we reached the front of the manor. Yuna went in and Tidus went walking off after a few minutes of talking to Lulu. I was sitting by myself near a wall, and Rikku was trying to get Kimahri to talk to no avail, then Lulu walked over. "I don't suppose your in love with Rikku are you now," she asked me sarcastically, probably already knowing the answer. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not," I replied not really in the mood to talk anyways. Suddenly Tidus came back and said, "Hey guys, Seymour left he went to someplace called macarena temple," I stood up and walked over with the rest of the group. Wakka corrected him saying that it was Macalania temple.

Rikku went to the door and poked her head in. "Yunie, it's time to go," she yelled. Then as we left I realized we were heading for the Thunder Plains. _Hmm, Rikku hates this place, what to do, I'd really rather not getting hit by lightning either_. We walked up to the edge of the Thunder Plains and Rikku said sounding very scared, "Oh-no we're here." I just walked over and put my arm over her shoulder.

* * *

That seemed like a dumb place to stop but that's where I'm stopping anyways. Also I again would like to thank the only three people who have reviewed my story so far: DJ-DAN, dark and light samurai and starry34. Yes, I made Auron be mean in this chapter but only because he didn't trust me. So sry to all the fangirls of Auron including u dark and light samurai... hmm does that count as teasing u? oh well if it does I'm done anyways since u said only once. P. Anyways, it would make me really happy if someone else would review too but if you don't want to then dont. I will probably update pretty soon. 


	8. Fiends, Lightning and OH MY

Chapter 8: Fiends, Lightning and... OH MY!

"All right, let's go," Tidus said after a few minutes. "You first," I said pushing him out into the open first, lightning striking about a foot away from him. He freaked out, came running back and ran right into Yuna. I almost started laughing but held it back so as not to embarrass Tidus more. Everyone finally got moving except for Rikku I noticed rather quickly and turned back around to go get her. "Chris, I... I'm scared of lightning," Rikku stammered. I just said, "Hey, don't worry about it, everyone has their fears," I said trying to comfort her. Then I lightly started pushing her across the plains, until lightning struck right next to us and she broke into a run to catch up to the rest of the group but luckily my friends did that to me a lot so I easily regained my balance and ran after her. We seemed to be moving along just fine besides the fiends which we disposed of quickly and Tidus getting hit by a stray lighning bolt once, Yuna quickly cured him of course. We proceeded till wehad almost reached the travel agency. Then Rikku began to freak out. She crawled across the ground and then grabed on to my leg. The way she had crawled always reminded me of a fly. She asked if we could stop and rest at the agency up ahead. When we reached it they all just kept walking but I waited back with Rikku as she called them all meanies but unfortunately something diffrent from the story happened again. One of the weird lizards with the rock hard skin and horns on its head was running straight for Rikku from behind. "Watch out," I yelled pushing her out of the way but into the wall of the agency.

The fiend was way to close and I tried to turn to attack it but it smashed straight into my left arm. I heard a loud crack from my arm and went flying back about 50 feet and landed sprawled out on the ground. I managed to sit up and pull out my sword as I saw the fiend running for me. I Stuck my sword out and tried to hold it with both hands but when I tried to move my left arm it hurt a lot. The fiend was rather foolish because it ran stright into my blade and burst into pyreflies. I gave a sigh of relief and stood up closing my eyes in pain realizing my arm must be broken. When I opened my eyes again I saw what looked like a huge sword. It hit me with the flatt side and knocked me back another good fifty feet and straight into a rock. _Well, my streak of bad luck seems to be back,_ I thought as I slid down to the ground on my back. The fiend which I identified to be an Iron Giant came running over and lept into the air. _Why do they wanna kill me so bad,_ was my last thought before the giant living suit of armor brought its right foot down on top of me crushing my chest. I heard several loud cracks coming from my chest this time. I felt something come up into my throat and then I coughed up a bunch of blood. _That's always great, _I thought as I felt the pressure on my chest increase. I tried to scream in pain but when I tried the pain increased more.

I could hear faint footsteps running towards me. I knew it was the others coming to help, I also knew that by the time they got here it would be too late. I looked up at the giant and as it raised its sword I saw a bright flash of light, felt a burning sensation and then everything went white.

* * *

I woke up, or at least I thought I had and got up quickly. _How the hell am I in perfect condition, _I asked my self moving all my joints to see if I was injured. "This is only a dream," I heard the voice of Mr. know-it-all Bahamut fayth say. Don't get me wrong Bahamut is actually my favourite Aeon but his fayth is just too smart I think. I quickly turned around till I saw the child who had vast wisdom for his age. "What happened to me," I asked after a brief silence. "You and the giant were hit by lightning," he replied. "Holy crap... am I... dead," I asked a little frightened that my assumption would be right. He just laughed and I sighed in relief. "No, your body is a lot tougher in this world you just have a few broken bones, but cure spells won't work on you," he said. I thought about this for a minute. I figured that the part about being tougher made sense. I mean I had my arm broken, probably a few broken ribs and fried by lightning and I was still alive, according to Bahamut anyways. "Umm, why..." I started but Bahamut cut me off saying, "Cure won't work on you since even in your new body you don't really belong in Spira so nothing here will have an effect on you," he said as I raised an eyebrow wondering what nothing included. "Yes you can still die so be careful," he yelled, then he added "potions will still work on you though, since it is their medicinal properties that heal you." I nodded. "Well you should wake up now," he said out of nowhere. "Hey no, wait a sec...

* * *

I woke up and felt an extreme amount of pain course through me. I jolted my eyes open and groaned loudly in pain. My arm felt horrid and my chest was in the worst pain I had ever felt. I also had a headache and my legs were sore. I then noticed that I was in a bed, it was comfortable but I could not feel much comfort considering the pain I was in. I was breathing very heavily and was unable to move very much. I just layed there for a minute or two and then Rikku came in. "Hey," I managed to rasp out. "Oh, you're awake," Rikku said happily but almost crying. She ran over and hugged me but then backed off when she remembered that my ribs were broken. "Why'd you have to go and do that, you didn't have to jump in front of that fiend y'know," she scolded me. I wanted to tell her why I did it but it still hurt too much to talk. She starred at me for a minute, then obviously realized that I couldn't talk with out hurting myself. She quickly said, "Dryhg oui," then she kissed me on the cheek for the second time and ran off. I layed there just thinking again, _I've probably done more thinking while here in Spira then throughout the rest of my life_, was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but when I woke up again I felt quite a bit better. I managed to sit up but as soon as I did I heard Rikku shout, "Lay back down mister," from the doorway. I decided I didn't want to argue on this since I would probably lose so I layed back down. She then walked over and sat down next to the bed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes then she asked, "Why... why couldn't Yunie's cure spell heal you, we had to use a potion but they won't mend broken bones?" I just looked at her thinking of how I could answer this until I had started thinking so much that I started to do it out loud and at the worst time too, "Cure won't work because... I don't belong here," I thought aloud forgettting Rikku was in the room during my train of thought. "What," she asked loudly and immediately. "Ack, nothing no nevermind I was just thinking out loud," I said nervously, "I just remembered that from a dream I had." I finished trying to explain why I had said something that sounded so ludicrous to Rikku. She seemed to accept my explanation cause she now moved on to a diffrent question, "Why, did you jump in front of that fiend," she asked sounding like she would have rathered it hit her. "I did because... umm, err... Rikku... I," I started but I couldn't continue, for several reasons. First, I just couldn't find the words to tell her I loved her. Second, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her. Third, I was pretty sure she had figured it out since she was now kissing me. Not just a peck on the cheek either right on the lips.

I sat there for a few seconds a little shocked and then I kissed her back. It lasted for a few minutes more then I heard a voice by the door, "Whoa, awkward... I'll just leave you two lov..." Tidus was really starting to get on my nerves by now so before he could get near finishing his sentence I yanked my sword out of its sheath and whipped it as hard as I could in his genral direction. It went right through his legs and stuck in the wall behind him. He stood there shaking for a second then managed a wimpy little squeak and fell over sideways. "He passed out again," I said almost laughing. Rikku giggled, "You probably would too if you had a sword almost hit you in the groin," we burst out laughing as she finished. The laughing hurt but not all that much. Wakka walked over and asked, sounding flustered, "Again ya," then began to drag Tidus towards his room, which just added to the hilarity for Rikku and me. "We'll wait one more day," Rikku said to me after we had finally stopped laughing. I nodded, and then asked, "How long have we been here already?" She held up two fingers, "Two days," she clarified, making sure I knew days and not hours or something. "Hmm, we should go now," I said, "I've delayed Yuna's pilgrimage enough already." She shook her head, "Yunnie said it's fine if we stay one more day and besides I'd rather her not complete the pilgrimage anyways," she said sounding sad now. Then she shook her head and poked me in the arm, "You get some more sleep, it'll help you get better," she said to me. I nodded and tried to go back to sleep.

I had managed to sleep for a little while. I was tired of lying around though so as soon as the others went off to bed I got up. I managed to get my shirt back on, since they had removed it to bandage me up, the only thing I was unable to put my left arm in though since it was in a sling still. I also grabbed my sword, daggers and everything else they had removed from my pockets. I walked out into the hall after poking my head out to make sure no one was arond. I turned the corner and saw Kimahri standing in front of what I guessed was Yuna's room. "What is injured boy doing," Kimahri asked. "I can't sleep or lay there anymore so I'm just gonna strectch my legs, and call me Chris please," I told Kimahri who just nodded and let me pass by.

I stepped out into the storm again. _Wait, where's my camera,_ I thought checking my pockets, and then looking around for it since I couldn't find it in my pockets. I spotted it in about the place the first fiend had knocked me too. I ran over and quickly picked it up. It was okay besides being a little wet from the rain. I was walking back to the agency when I felt the ground beneath me crumble a bit and I fell sliding down what I guessed was a hole. I wasn't very deep, the hole I had fallen through lit up everything. The light was dim and added an eerie effect to the small chamber beneath the ground. Then I noticed on the far side of the chamber was what looked like a pedestal and then I noticed something was sticking out of it. I got a little closer and I determined it to be the hilt of a sword. It actually reminded me of my current sword, except for the fact that my sword had not started with its elemental power this one already had a small marble connected to the hilt. I slowly walked right up to it and reached out to grab it with my right hand.

_Don't touch that_ I heard a voice in my head say, _at least not with your right hand_, it finished. I decided to listen and pulled my right hand back. _Better not be a bloody trick_, I thought as I reached forward with my left hand, which I had managed to pull out of the sling, this time and grabbed the hilt. I pulled at it and it came out rather easily. It was close to my other sword except the flame pattern on this one was black compared to my red. It had a black aura hovering around it as well. Suddenly there was a flash of light and once I had regained my vision I noticed I was now holding another sheath in the right side of my belt. I decided that instead of sheathing the sword, that I had guessed had the power of darkness I would test them out a bit. I pulled out my other sword from its sheath on the left into my right hand. I stayed in the hole swinging the swords around for about an hour or so. It was odd the sword had seemed to heal my arm when I pulled it out.

I then sat there and thought for a minute. _Wait a second, When I got that orb that gave my first sword the power of fire... I was underwater. Then I got this sword which presumably has the power of darkness, frome the pattern and whatnot,in the Thunder Plains. The Thunder Plains have lightning which closely resembles light which is the oppisite of darkness. I've gotten both these swords in their oppisite element._ After I had thought this over I decided to use the swords as sort of picks to drag my self out of the hole. It took awhile but I managed. When I came out of the top there was another of those fiends that had rammed me, waiting about two feet away. I pulled myself up and slashed it with my brand new sword. It fell over and burst into pyreflies but then something odd happened. The pyreflies which usually just float away, flew into my sword. I sheathed my swords not even wanting to ask about this right now. I just ran back over to the agency so we could continue as soon as the others had awakened.

When I got back Auron was already awake, or rather not laying in his room. I didn't think that an unsent could sleep, well I was pretty sure of that. "Sleep well," I asked as the legendary guardian took notice of my pressence. He simpled grumbled something under his breath and stared at my newest choice of weapon. "Where did you get that," he asked seeming rather curious. "I found it, why, do you know something about it," I replied not really sure as to where I was when I found it or why he wanted to know. I figured he was just either doing his job as a guardian again, or just being his strange old self again. He shook his head and wandered over into a corner. I started to wander the halls and eventually ended up in the kitchen. _Yum, food_ was all I could think while exploring the room trying to find something that suited my taste. "Wonder if they have any sweets," I said to myself as I took notice of a jar of what appeared to be either small gumballs or a mini-jawbreaker of sorts. I took a few and poped them in my mouth. They obviously had lots of sugar since they were very sour. Then I remembered what happens to me when I eat sugar. I either, cravve more, or go extremely crazy. Unfortunately I was craving more so I instantly grabbed the jar and poured as many of the sugary candies as I could into my mouth.

Several minutes later everyone was awake and a little weirded out since I was running around like a mad man, stopping only to talk to people at such a high rate of speed you could maybe catch one word of the sentence. I continued doing this till finally everyone tried to stop me. First, Tidus tried to hit me or tackle me but coudn't get near me and ended up falling flat on his face. I laughed at him and put a rotten fish on his head and ran away.

Then, Wakka tried hitting me with his blitzball but missed until he hit me in the foot and I stopped. He threw it again, straight at my head now. I pulled out a dagger and popped it in the air. Wakka cried and I continued my sugar rush rampage. Kimahri didn't even want to try to stop me, and neither did Yuna. Lulu tried to hit me with any spell but they always hit where I just was.

Auron tried to hit me with the flat part of his sword but also couldn't land a hit and eventually just gave up. I continued running around and just noticed that Rikku hadn't tried to stop me yet when I suddenly turned a corner and was knocked over by something. I felt myself pinned to the ground and when I looked up I saw that it was Rikku. She had her face about an inch away from mine and was staring straight at me. She kissed me again for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. Just after she did so though the others walked in. "You got him..." Wakka started but then I saw a look of shock on his face. "She got him all right," Yuna said after a few seconds and me and Rikku getting up off the ground blushing a million shades of red. "Shall we get on with the journey then," I said after a few more seconds of awkward silence. Everyone agreed and we left and headed for Macalania woods. On the way there Yuna talked to us about her decision of wheter or not she was going to marry Seymour. I acted surprised since no one had told me and I was not supposed to know. So then I was told the story of what happened and we finally reached the woods.

* * *

Yep done chapter eight now. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far. All right heres the deal. You ppl can bug me ONCE about liking Rikku if u want but no more then once. P.S. there is a reason I can't touch that sword withmy right hand but you'll have to read and find out. Cause even if you guess I won't tell you why! 


	9. Meet Mr Cloak

**Chapter 9: Meet Mr. Cloak**

We entered the woods and continued walking till we reached a fork in the path. Then I noticed that Auron and Tidus were missing. "Could someone please go get those two slowpokes," I said and Rikku instantly took off to find them. I turned back around to see the entire group glaring at me. I was a little startled and scared. "What," I finally asked after they had stared at me for what felt like hours. "You do love Rikku don't you," Lulu replied. "Yes, okay now drop it... oh and also, Tidus figured it out way before you guys, so I guess that makes him smarter then any of you," I laughed at this and the others kind of looked shocked. Finally Rikku came back with Auron and sunuh not far behind. "What's going on," she asked seeing me still snickering and the others still looking dumbstruck. "Nothing," I replied, "nothing at all, shall we get going then," I finished as Auron and Tidus caught up. We departed on the left path, and now that I think about it isnt a fork in the road three paths... oh well so theres only two whatever. So yes we went down the left path and walked down it for quite some time. I was bored of walking so slow and encountering so many fiends. Then I remembered that I had secretly stored a handful of those candys in my pocket before we left. I pulled them out and stuffed them in my mouth when no one was looking. Rikku turned around and saw my cheeks all puffed up. "What's in your mouth," she asked a little worried. "Noshing," I replied my mouth to full to talk correctly.

Suddenly the sugar kicked in. Rikku came a little closer and I jumped off the tree that we were walking on and on to another one up ahead. I continued jumping from tree to tree down the path. I stopped when I noticed that I had gotten really far ahead. "Oops," I said thinking of the reasons Auron would give for yell at me. Probably not yell just scold in his usual emotionless tone, and he would just scold me for leaving my summoner one guardian short or something. I sat there a few minutes till someone came plowing over me. When I had landed with my stomach on the ground I saw that it was Barthello running blindly and looking for Dona. I stood up to wait for the others now. I stood there for only a little while when I suddenly heard a voice behind me, "Your here already," I turned to see a man wearing a brown cloak that covered his entire body and a hood that coverd his face. "Do I know you," I asked noticing his voice sounded strangely familiar. He looked startled and took off running away from the others. "Hey," I yelled after him and started running too. I saw him near the end of the woods. When I got closer though he jumped over a wall of ice. I recognized the ice wall as the one that hid the spring where the big elemental jelly thing was. _I'll wait for the others right here _I thought stoping right in front of it to catch my breath. _Who was that, and why did his voice sound so familiar,_ I thought as I waited for the others.

When they finally caught up I explained what that guy had said and that he had gone behind that wall. "Good," Auron said, "we have to go that way anyways," he finished slashing the wall open. I ran through ahead of the rest of them. I slowed down and stopped inside a little ways. I looked around and spotted him running into the trees. I ran after him, I had no idea why I was chasing him, it felt as though I had to. I ran through the trees to a small clearing and quickly lloked around. "Your still following me," I heard his voice say. "Who the hell are you, and why does it seem like I know you," I yelled into the woods making sure he could hear me. "My identity is of no importance, as for why you know me, you know me and yet you do not," he replied completely confusing me now. "Stop speaking in rhymes and come out of hiding you coward," I yelled back. I just barely heard him say in a low almost hissing voice, "Gladly." I quickly pulled out my swords and got into a defensive stance but not quite quickly enough.

The man came running over so fast I only saw him for a split second. He slashed and hit my left arm, with a sword that closely resembled my own. I backed off but did not drop my sword. I jumped at him and brought my sword down toward his head but he blocked it with another sword that he pulled from its sheath just that instant. He thenjabbed my arm with his fist that still held the one sword. I heard my left arm crack loudly. I screamed in pain, he had just re-broken my arm. I yelled and lunged at him with my other sword. He knocked it away, kicked me back to the ground and held his sword to my neck. Then I noticed my sword, the new one, was only a little ways away from my hand. It was my right hand though, and supposedly I shouldn't touch it with my right hand plus my left arm was broken again anyways. I decided I would try it anyways. I quickly reached over and grabbed it and quickly stabbed him right where his heart would be as long as he was human. "Fool," he said as the cloak went limp, I saw my sword glow a little and then I felt a huge burning sensation go through my right arm. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. I felt very dizzy and almost like I was going to throw up. Then my vision went completely white, I felt myself hit the ground and I passed out.

I woke up with my head on Rikku's lap and I bloted upright. I felt no pain as if I had been healed. "Did you guys heal me," I asked starting to get confused. "We gave you a potion when we found you," Lulu said. "Those won't mend bones though right," I said remembering that Rikku told me that. "Right. Why you askin', ya," Wakka asked. "That guy I told you all about, he broke my arm and then I killed him. At least I think I killed him, my sword like... absorbed him or something," I replied now completely lost at what was going on. The others looked just as confused as I was so I finally decided weshould get going. I started toget up but Rikku pulled me back down. "Are you sure your okay, we did find you unconcious on the ground," she said with obvious concern for me. I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry about me," I replied getting up again. This time I came to a full stand before my arm burned a bit again, I made no movement to show it, so as not to worry Rikku. We continued on again heading for macalania temple still.

As we walked it became increasingly colder with every step but I didn't notice I was too busy thinking, mostly about the man in the cloak. I had woken up with his cloak in my hand I didn't know why but I just stored it with everything else and now I'm still wondering... _Who was he?

* * *

_

Yes, Mr. Cloak (thats what I'll call him till we know his true identity) beat the crap out of me and now he's been absorbed which is sorta one of my shadow blades powers. Please review and you can guess at who Mr. Cloak is if you feel lucky.


	10. Into the Frozen Wasteland

**Chapter 10: Into the Frozen Wasteland**

We arrived at the Macalania travel agency and had a little chat about what his career should be and everyone agreed that he should be a chocobo breeder and not a chocobo knight. He then ran of with the chocobo and we continued walking. Not long after though, Tromell came up to us and asked "lady Yuna" to come with him and reassured Auron and the rest of us that he would send someone to get us. They walked out and Auron "stole Tidus's line" after which Tidus called out to her and whistled loudly. She nodded and continued on her way along with Tromell. Then the Al Bhed came out on their snowmobiles and everyone ran off to help them. I waited behind a few seconds acting like I had been paying attention to what was going on, though I actually had lost concentration at one point.

"Chris," I heard a few of the others yell. "Coming," I yelled back, drawing my swords and running over to help. I came over just in time since the cannon the Al Bhed had brought was now at the bottom of the hill. This thing had scared me the first time I saw it when I played the game, I mean it looked big, had a gatling gun and a really big cannon what wasn't to be scared of. Plus, there was always the fact that the little robot was going to nullify all spells and make it impossible to summon aeons didn't help much either. I instantly took out some stress on the little flying robot by throwing at least ten daggers at it, making it fall to the ground and explode. Then Lulu started casting lightning spells and the otheres started beating on it. The cannon shot out another of the magic nullifying robots and I felt energy flow through my entire body. _I'm guessing this is how an overdrive feels_, I thought grabing the hilts of my swords, which I had placed back in their sheathes to get ready to use daggers on the little robot that was negating our magic.

I pulled out my swords sending a black and red blast curving along the ground through each other and heading straight towards the cannon. Then I slashed my swords one after the other first down then up sending four more blasts down the middle of the path of the other two. I then stuck the hilts of my blades together and began to spin them, it appeared as if they were drawing in energy from the very air around them. I let go and the blades continued spinning in place right in front of me. I stepped back then ran up, jumped and kicked them in mid-air, I bounced off and landed standing on one hand just in time to see my blades fly straight through the cannon and start to come flying back like a boomerang. I flipped back onto my feet stuck my hand up and caught the blades. I seperated them and put them back in their sheathes. The cannon shuttered then collapsed and exploded. I stood there admiring my work then fell to a sitting position, suddenly I was very tired. I was panting and didnt feel much like moving.

Suddenly I heard Brother say, "Chris, oui paddan muug yvdan Rikku." I nodded and replied, "Hu funneac, E lyh ryhtma ed," giving him a thumbs up as he nodded and walked off. Wakka looked shocked. _Great this whole thing about Rikku being Al Bhed and blah blah blah, _I thought as Wakka questioned the others and Rikku on why he was being kept in the dark about this. Then he turned on me, "...and you, how come you can speak like them, ya?" Rikku looked like she was about to yell at Wakka for turning on me but I stuck my hand out to keep her quiet. "I can speak like them, because I was around them for quite some time and before that I had found an Al Bhed dictionary which I lost shortly after mastering the language. So if your wondering if I'm Al Bhed my answer is no," I said getting a little mad now. He looked like he was ready to say something bad but Auron interupted asking, "Rikku will these work?" She ran over and began fixing it. I walked over to see if I could help, giving Wakka a cold stare as I walked by.

I walked over and asked if I could help she said she was fine and said I could make sure the other ones were working okay. So I walked around seeing if I could see any major problems. Besides a few dents I couldn't spot anything. Being around Al Bhed so much did help me improve in my skills with their machina. I walked over to Rikku just as she announced that this one was working. Kimahri automatically took one and sped off. The rest of us paired up since there wasnt enough for everyone. Me and Rikku argued over who would drive and I won since she had driven in the desert.

It was rather simple to drive much like a snowmobile but actually easier. Along the way me and Rikku got to talk. "Wakka just has problems with the Al Bhed because he's so heavy on the teachings, don't take it personally Rikku," I said trying to make her cheer up. She sat there rather quiet. "That was a pretty cool move you used there," she said, I was a little confused for a minute then remembered my overdrive. "Yea, I know first time I've used that though," I replied. "Really," she asked sounding surprised, "it was amazing for a first time move," she finished making me blush. "It wasn't that great, not like you, you can mix items to make better ones... I'd probably blow myself up if I even tried," I said laughing a little. "Yea, you probably would," she said laughing at me. "Hey, thats cruel," I said a little flustered at being insulted but then I just laughed. "Watch out," I heard sunuh yell. I hit the brakes just in time to stop a few feet behind his and Lulu's snowmobile. I scratched my head, "Oops sorry," I said embarrassed.

We continued on foot for a little while since the path was to narrow for the machina. I looked back as we walked and noticed some guado push the machina off the edge. _Ah so that's what happened to those _I thought as we approached the door to Macalania temple at last. We walked inside to what looked like a party. I went off into a corner choosing not to join the celebration since it was for Yuna and Seymour's wedding. Then we heard someone yell, "Lord Jyscal! a sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings," our group instantly ran into the room the woman had just left. We entered to find a sphere lying on the ground. "This may well answer a few questions," Auron said picking up the spere and handing it to Tidus. "What exactly was that woman doing snooping in Yuna's things anyways," I asked remembering that I had always wondered this when I played the game too. "Who cares, lets just watch," Rikku said causing Tidus to turn it on.

Jyscal appeared in the sphere and told the story of how he was going to be murdered by his own son and emplored someone to stop him. Then near the end of the sphere I saw something move behind him. "Wait can you back up a bit," I asked as Tidus fidled with it and made it back up some then began playing again. "There," I yelled Tidus freezing it just in time. I grabbed the sphere and looked closer. It looked like "Mr. Cloak" but his hood was down. I stared harder trying to see his face but it was to blurred because of his distance from the sphere. "What is he doing there anyways," I asked out loud. "Who," Rikku asked. I loked up, "That cloaked guy I met in the woods," I said Rikku snatching the sphere and looking closer as well. She nodded obviously seeing him as well. "It doesn't matter right now, we have to go help Yuna," Tidus yelled. I nodded, "Yea, sorry, you're right. Let's go help Yuna... umm where is she anyways," I asked since no one had told me and I shouldn't have known even though I did. "The cloister of Trials," everyone yelled in unison and took off almost leaving me behind.

We were able to walk right through the trials since they had already benn solved by Seymour and Yuna obviously. We arrived in the room before the chamber of the fayth. "Seymour," Tidus yelled. Seymour turned saying, "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." Tidus quickly yelled back, "Make me," I stood there with my arms limp by my sides just listening and occasionaly shifting my weight to get comfrotable, when once I shifted my weight my right hand nudged my dark blade and sent a burning sensation through my arm. I fell to my knees clenching my arm in pain. _What the he..._ my thoughts being cut off by Seymour saying, "Ah but Lady Yuna it appears as though one of your guardians is not in any condition to fight." Everyone turned to me as I got up still clenching my arm, "Are you okay," Rikku asked me as I got to my feet. "I'm fine, and I have a feeling we'll all need each other to win this fight," I said releasing my arm and drawing my swords. Yuna, Tidus and Wakka all had a little chat with Seymour as we fought. Which gave me time to run up to one of the guado guards, cross my blades, slash him and back off. He wasn't very strong and with his last ounce of strength he cast Protect on Seymour and collapsed. The other guard followed casting Shell and then we fought Seymour alone.

After a short while Seymour said, "Feel my pain... Come, Anima!" Anima rose from the ground as frekishly large as ever. "Yuna, you have a new Aeon, summon it," yelled Lulu. She did so as we all backed off. Shiva came down and instantly used heavenly strike dropping a huge block of ice right on Anima's head. Anima then blasted Shiva with a blast from its eye. Shiva used her Diamond Dust overdrive, freezing Anima solid then shattering it all with a snap of her fingers, causing sharp ice shards to hit Anima. "Send them to Oblivion Anima," Seymour yelled as Anima turned our surroundins into a swirling vortex of darkness. Anima's bottom half that had remained hidden underground was now facing Shiva and began punching the Aeon. Each punch caused an explosion and Anima kept punching faster and faster. Eventually I couldn't see anything and had to cover my face from the force of the attack. When I uncovered my face and opened my eyes we were back in the room, Shiva now vanishing, defeated. I ran straight at Anima jumping up on the shell that was chained aroung him. I ran straight up it as the others slashed and cast spells at Anima. Unfortunately, Anima didn't seem to like me running towards his face since he was now trying to blast me. He missed twice then nearly hit me but I moved in the nick of time. I jumped up the remainder of the way to his face and slashed him several times before he blasted me right in the face sending me hurtling back down to the ground I hit the ground rather fast and managed to get back up to see Auron slash Anima and it begin to vanish.

"That power that defeated Anima... it will be mine," Seymour yelled as he prepared to fight us once more. "I've had enough of you," I yelled running up to him and slashing at him. It hit and he flinched in pain then retaliated by attempting to hit me in the head with his staff. I ducked and kicked him in the stomache. I backed off just as Lulu casted a Fira spell and brought Seymour to an inch of his life. He fell to the ground and Yuna ran over. "Yuna... you would pity me now," he said then seemed to just go limp. _I'd feel bad for the guy, if he weren't so evil, and if he was actually gonna stay dead,_ I thought staring at Seymour lying there motionless.

"What happened here," I heard as I turned to see Tromel and a few attendants. He looked around and then noticed Seymour on the ground, "Lord Seymour, what happened here," he reiterated. The conversation continued, Tidus tried to say that we had done nothing, Seymour struck first. Tromel just called us traitors as the attendants lifted Seymour out of the room closely followed by Tromel. Wakka and a few others were freaking out. "Lets go," me and Auron said at the same time and then glanced at each other. Auron just walked off. "Come on," Tidus urged the others again. We all walked back towards the cloister of trials, Tidus now up front. He was running rather fast then I remembered the bridge was going to disappear. "Het, sunuh slow down you'll get yourself hurt," I called after him as he ran out into the middle of the bridge. The bridge vanished beneath him and he did a sort of air run thing that looked hilarious then he fell down to the grounf below as the rest of the bridge vanished.

"I warned you," I said as we approached him below and Yuna used Cure on him. "First of all, I heard but it was a little late anyways. Second, what the heck does sunuh mean," he said loudly. I laughed, "I'd rather not tell you," I said thinking how mad he would get. "It means moron," Rikku said then, "oops, wasn't thinking," she said realizing that she had blurted it out. Tidus looked shocked, "I'm not a moron," he yelled making me laugh harder. Then he lept at me, I just side stepped causing him to slide along the icy floor and smash his face into a stalagmite of ice. We then solved the cloister after much sliding around and other tasks.

We walked out to see Tromel and a group of guado blocking the peth out. I poked Kimahri in the arm, he looked at me and I motioned for him to bring his head closer. He did so and I whispered in his ear, "If things get ugly you clear a path for us to run okay Kimahri?" He nodded and we noticed the conversation had already started. "You mean this," Tromel said holding the sphere with Jyscal on it in the air and crushing it, "The Guado take care of Guado affairs," he finished. I looked at Kimahri and nodded. "Away," he said moving up towards Tromel and the other Guado forcing them to back off, "run," he said as we all began to run.

_This is going to be fun _I thought sarcastically as we pushed open the door to the temple and closed it behind us. We bought a few things from O'aka and then took off running but Rikku still wanted to buy some more stuff so I picked her up and started running. "Put me down," she said as a few guado caught up to us and summoned fiends. I put her down and we fought them off and started running again. We were caught a few more times before we reache the area where we had been on the snowmobiles last time. We all kept running and eventually slowed down some. "It's way too quiet," I said noticing no more guards or fiends were chasing us. "Just keep going," Auron said as we broke into a run again. We arrived back at the lake only to encounter a pair of guado guards and a Wendigo. We quickly killed off the guards who cast spells as they collapsed and then the Wendigo ran over and punched at Rikku who dogged and then punched the creatures hand. It looked annoyed at best.

We attacked it again, it looked mad now and ran over and punched me square in the face. I flew back did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. My head was pounding, that had hurt, a lot. Now I felt a surge of energy again, I began my overdrive again sending a series of blasts at the Wendigo. Then I noticed that as I rose my swords in the air, after sending a total of six blasts out, I felt a huge surge of energy. There was energy flowing all around my swords. I slashed both my swords down in unison releasing a huge ball of energy, that glowed red and black. It went flying straight towards the Wendigo who just slammed his fist on the ice and then took the full force of the blast bursting into pyreflies in the middle of being hit. The ice cracked all around us then shattered and we fell.

* * *

ha Mr. Cloak makes another appearance, has anyone guessed correctly at his identity u ask? I will not say. You will learn his identity in chapter 12 or 13 most likely. pleeeeeeeeez review and u can still guess at Mr. Cloak's identity if u want. btw I would just like to thank anyone who has reviewed my story so far. 


	11. Chaos Back at Home

**Chapter 11: Chaos Back at Home**

I awoke and quickly tried to sit up. WHACK. "Ow," I yelled hitting my head on low hanging stone and rolling off the small stone platform I had been laying on into a thin mist. I groaned slowly getting to my feet. I looked around the place eventually realising that we had fallen through the lake. "I never could figure out if they landed on Sin or just near Sin," I said quietly to myself. Then I saw Rikku poke her head around a corner and quickly hide again. "Saw you," I said still staring off into nowhere. "Aww poopie," she said looking rather flustered as she came out from around the corner, "I wanted to scare you!" I chuckled, "Not gonna happen its hard to scare me," I said rather truthfully, since the only time people could scare me back home was when they didn't even mean to. I then noticed I could hear the hymn of the fayth, it was very relaxing. I then followed Rikku back to the others and had a conversation about how Auron was the troublemaker and apparently acording to Rikku I was a clutz. Now that I thought about it though I had had a lot of bad luck since I had arrived here in Spira.

I continued thinking about my bad luck while the others continued the conversation. Then I noticed something, "What happened to the hymn," I asked. "It stopped," Lulu said after a minute. Then we noticed something, "Sin," a few people yelled in unison. "Watch out for the toxin," Lulu said as I covered my face except for my eyes with my sleeve. They all passed out as I stood there, I tried to get over to Rikku but then I heard a noise from behind me. I turned only to be hit in the head with a large rock and get knocked out.

I awoke to find myself half buried in sand, and my head in terrible pain. I got up rubbing my head and trying to shake off most of the sand. I looked around. _Back in Sanubia desert eh, _I thought then I turned around and saw something horific. I was only a couple hundred feet from Home which was under relentless attack. I ran straight towards it without even thinking but then stopped when I heard, "Chris, where are you," I looked around for Rikku since I had instantly identified the voice as hers but when I didn't see her I remembered the armlet and looked down at my arm. "Rikku, can you hear me," I yelled into the armlet. There was no response, then I heard, "Chris hurry and find us we're going to take off in the airship soon," my eyes got wide. _What, _I thought extremely scared now since I knew that they were gonna blow up Home after take off. I ran around trying to think. _Oh god, oh god oh god I'm gonna die, _I thought running in circles and panicking. Then I heard something fall and hit the sand. I looked down and saw one of my daggers but it looked a little diffrent. I bent over to pick it up and noticed the small hole after the handle was slightly larger then my others.

I picked it up and the sides snapped out causing me to nearly drop it again. I grabbed the sides and pushed it back together again. I felt it snap as I pushed it all the way together. I looked around and noticed a rope not to far away, it was really long and looked like it would suit my plan. I ran over and grabbed it and began to string it through the hole on my dagger. It fit nicely and I managed to get enough through to tie a very sturdy knot. I then noticed the sand seemed to be falling. I realized quickly that it was the hatch that the airship was sitting in. I started running over.

"Chris hurry we're taking off," I could barely hear her over the roar of the battle and the engines of the airship. "I noticed," I yelled back hoping she would hear me. There was no reply. I reached the edge of the hole as the airship reached the top of the hole. "Only one shot," I yelled letting out some rope and swining it around to get momentum. I released the rope with one hand sending the dagger flying up towards the airship. It swung around a random bar and latched on. I pulled my end tight and jumped into the hole swinging down then back up. I managed to grab onto the bottom of the ship and get my dagger back. The ship took off causing me to almost loose my grip. _The speed is a problem right now but if I do manage to hang on what's the altitude gonna do to me, but wait Tidus and them survived so I should be fine, _I thought. Then I remembered that I was still in trouble. _Ack, when they blow up Home they almost get swallowed by the explosion themselves, _I thought looking back and seeing the explosion right behind the ship. "Go faster," I yelled even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I suddenly felt like I was very hot and I coverd my face and hung there till I felt cool again. _I'm alive_, I thought happily then I noticed my leg felt hot. I looked down and saw the leg of my kimono all around my ankle had caught on fire. I quickly used my dagger and cut it off. Then I realized that this would look weird so I cut the other leg and my sleeves as well. Now it appeard as thoughI was wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

I hung on for quite some time but I was beginning to grow tired and was wondering how much longer when I suddenly noticed Evrae the guardian wyrm of Bevelle. It came near and bumped the ship causing me to lose my grip. "I hate you," I thought out loud as I slashed Evrae as I fell by him. I continued falling though. _This is not going to be fun _I thought realizing that I should use something to break the surface tension ahead of me. I dropped my swords daggers and anything else that weighed a decent amount. I saw my stuff hit the water and prayed that it would work.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA. I feel like being evil so im leaving it at a cliffhanger and youll have to read to find out how well my plan worked. Also to anyone who reads this me and my friend have made a joint profile called DJ-sesshfan and we are planning to write a story from 2 perspectives mine one chapter his the next. btw if ur wondering about the surface tension thing I realised it while watching Mythbusters that if u have enough weight hit the water just before u, u can minimize the injury. So anyways pleez review and check out the joint profile if u can but it currently has no stories. 


	12. Into the Darkness

**Chapter 12: Into the Darkness**

I felt myself hit thhe water and I assumed, since I only felt a stinging sensation through most of my body, that I had not died or injured myself to badly. I swam down a little more and grabbed my stuff. I got my head above the surface and put my belt with my dggers back on along with the two swords. I saw the docks of Bevelle and instantly began to swim towards the shore. When I finally did reach the shore my legs and arms were extremly sore. I walked around a bit trying to lose the soreness but then I looked up to see Evrae falling downward and bursting into pyreflies. _I have to hurry to the top of the towery thing where Yuna is about to marry Seymour_ I thought running stright for the tallest building in the city, which was also right in the center. Meaning of course I was going to run into evry guard in Bevelle in order to even reach the tower. I was as stealthy as possible only once having to give a guard an elbow in the stomache and a fist in the face. I reached the bottom of the tower and looked up, it was still a long ways to the top. _Take the stairs or use a diffrent method, think I'll try a diffrent metod,_ I thought pulling out a large amount of my daggers.

I began throwing them as hard as I could at the wall. Making sure the were slightly lrft then right of the last one and somewhat higher too. I threw till my hands were empty, then I began jumping from dagger to dagger using them as stairs of sorts. I was near the top when I saw something hanging over the edge of the top. It was white, and I instantly knew it was Yuna about to jump off the edge to ensure her friends were not harmed. I stopped on the last dagger I had thrown but it was still too far from the top. Then I saw Yuna begin to fall and as she pssed me I tried to grab her but missed and almost fell off myself. Then I felt the dagger I was on make a little cracking noise. _Crap, _I thought as I felt the dagger break beneath me and I began to fall down the side of the building. I was actually more or less sliding but none of my daggers could stop me since it just got knocked out when I touched it. I then put my legs into a position that I could push off the wall and shouted out to Yuna who had now summoned Valefor and landed safely on his back. She looked over and I pushed off the wall, she must have gotten the hint because she ordered Valefor to grab me and it did so. I landed on its back right behind Yuna.

"That was pretty risky of you, jumping off the top of a building," I said to Yuna. She replied without looking back, "You're the one who was using daggers to climb the building even though you knew that they couldn't support your weight for too long!" I scratched my head, "Then why did you save me if you thought it was so idiotic," I asked. She simply replied, "Well, I can't let my cousins boyfriend die now can I," I blushed, _Ack boyfriend, umm err now what_, I thought as Valefor landed near the entrance to the elavator and stuff that led to the cloister of trials. "You go on ahead, I'll wait here for the others," I said to Yuna who looked reluctant to go but I finally convinced her by Yelling, "go," she ran off inside as I stood and waited for the others. My arm was burning so badly that I just wanted to tear it off but I stood and waited anyways. I saw the others approaching. "Chris, you're alive," Rikku yelled jumping on me and giving me a big bear hug the instant she got close. "Yea, could you let go so I could breathe now," I said a little short on air, she let go blushing as I continued, "Yuna's up ahead she's probably almost at the chamber of the fayth now. You guys go, I'll hold the guards here," I said Rikku looking worried now. "No you're coming with us," Rikku scolded me. I shook my head just now noticing that my arm had stopped burning, "No, I'll catch up just trust me okay," I said to Rikku who looked sad and then nodded. They ran off as I drew my swords to wait for the guards.

Then I saw a guard come around the corner and point his gun at me. He shot and I moved out of the way just in time. I pulled out one of my few remaining daggers and threw it at the gun, it went straight into the barrel just as the guard pulled the trigger and the gun didn't go off. So the guard being the genius that he was pulled the trigger again causing the gun to backfire and to put it simply it almost exploded. Then a few guards holding swords came around the corner, _neat I never saw any of these guys in the game, _I thought blocking the one guards swing and stabbing the other one in the foot. The guard who I stabbed fell to the ground dropping his sword while the other guard attempted to hit me from another angle which I also blocked. I stepped down hard on the fallen guards sword causing it to flip and the hilt to hit the standing guard in the face. He stumbled then tried to swing at me. I sidestepped the attack and made an odd honking noise to taunt the guard. It worked and he swung sideways at me. "Woop," I said jumping up and landing on the side of his blade causing it to fall to the ground. He tried to pull it from under my feet but I simply kicked him causing him to fall off the edge of the bridge. I laughed then noticed a bunch of guards carrying guns and flamethrowers.

"Well, I'll just be going then," I said turning to run but saw my pth was blocked by Seymour. "Eep," I said startled backing up slightly. He smirked causing me to anger a little, "Trapped," he said. Now I smirked, "Not quite," I said running straight at him. He swung his staff at my legs but I simply jumped doing a flip and putting my hand on top of Seymour's head. I was now doing a hand stnad on Seymour Guado's head, I moved my hand around a bunch, mussing up his hair, then I lept off and began running after the others. "My hair," I heard Seymour scream in a girly voice that almost caused me to fall over laughing. I didn't thought because I didn't want to be caught by the guards. I stepped onto the stair elavator thing and hit the button to bring me down. I ran through the hall where the barrier had been and ran straight into the cloister of Trials. The first time I had done this one it took me forever because I messed up so many times but now it took me maybe five minutes, which is about how long it actually took me. I ran into the "waiting room" before the chamber of the fayth. I collapsed to the floor and panted out, "guards... many... coming." This caused the others to draw their weapons and get into a fighting stance. "Where are Tidus and Auron," I asked and I noticed Lulu nod her head towards the chamber of the fayth. I got up and approached it with full intention of forcing it open but it automatically opened when I got close. _That's right, Bahamut's my best freiend, of course he'd let me in,_ I thought laughing a little inside and walking in. I saw Tidus carrying Yuna and Auron standing there. They almost ignored me completely and walked out of the chamber and I heard Rikku yell, "Wait, don't come out," but of course she was to late and the door closed behind them. "Hey," I heard from right behind me causing me to jump. "Don't do that," I said turninf to see Bahamut, or rather his fayth floating there. He laughed and then said, "I can explain a few things now," which caused me to sigh, for now I had to listen to some long boring explanation. "First, that man you call Mr. Cloak is actually you, but not really he just looks like you, he is really the previous owner of your swords and he is testing you and if you complete the test you will get the swords he has, which are slightly better then your current ones," I was actually interested now since he was telling me about the things I couldn't figuer out. "Second and lastly, your arm has burned a few times correct," he asked and I nodded, "that is for one of two reasons, one, you were away from Rikku for too long because being around her supresses the darkness that is attemting to control you, or also you touched the blade of darkness with your right hand. When you absorbed the other you into your right arm you just let the darkness into your arm, now if you are away from Rikku and touch that sword with your right hand... lets just say it wont end well," he finished.

"Wait what do you mean," I asked but he shook his head. "Interesting," I heard from behind me. I swung around to see Seymour. "You," I yelled running at him but he swung his staff and hit me square in the side of the head knocking me out cold.

I awoke laying on the floor of a small round hanging cage, it reminded me of a bird cage but only big enough for me to take one step. I stood up and noticed my weapons were missing, I still had the sheaths though. I saw my swords, or at leasy I was pretty sure they were mine, but they were wraped in a brown cloth. My arm was burning slightly and I remebered that I could try and call out to my blades. I put both of my hands out and saw the blades lift up off the ground, _kool, I like having magic swords, _I thought as my swords flew over and I caught them. Completely forgetting what Bahamut had told me I reached into one of the cloth wrappings with my right hand and pulled out the blade of darkness. My arm which had been burning ever so slightly began to hurt tremendously. Then it felt like the handle jabbed something into my hand. I yelled in pain trying to get the sword off my hand. Then I noticed the skin of my arm had turned a bright red and the size of my muscles had grown. The blade itself had changed too. The hilt was larger and the blade now was twice as wide and formed a circleon either side of the blade. There were three pairs of these incomplete circles. (there is a pic on my msn space http/spaces. but I scanned it out of a sketch book so it may look a little funny)

Then I noticed that my entire arm was diffrent I now had three claw like fingers, little spikes coming out of my wrist all the way around. My muscle size had at least doubled and there was now a blade like spike stickinh out of my elbow, in a way that if I punched at someone, missed, but still grazed them, it would cut them. Then my shoulder had what looked like a bunch of spikes sticking out of it, creating a shoulder pad armour effect. (no pic... yet) I could no longer control my body either it was acting of its own accord, or at least I thought so until I heard my voice but slightly distorted say, "Looks like you failed the test already," I just wonded how I could have been so stupid as the previous owner of my swords now had complete control over my body. I could only watch as he pulled out the blade of fire and it turned into a completely diffrent form as well (also posted on my space). He tehn cut sevral of the bars near the top and bottom and knocked them off. He jumped out of the cage and walked down the hall.

As we went into the next hall a guard spotted "me" and began shooting he hit "me" a few times but I kept walking. I walked right up to him and brushed him aside like a child with my mutated arm. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor obviously unconcious. I continued like this until I reached a window that looked out over the Highbridge. I could see something near one end of the Bridge, it only looked like a dot from here but I was very certain that it was Rikku and the others. _Go down there and I will kill you _I thought but he could hear me perfectly because he replied, "And how would you do that exactly, your trapped inside a prisoner in your own mind." I knew it was true and as he jumped out the window I began thinking of how I could get out of this mess. He flew straight down and landed just ahead of the group, blocking their path down the bridge. "Chris," I heard Rikku ask as "I" turned to face them. Half way through the turn I caught a glimpse of my face in something shiny and noticed that my teeth were now all sharp like fangs and my eyes were glowing completely red. As I finished my turn I could see Rikku's face, she looked scared and I realized that she was scared of me, but there was nothing that I could do. _I'll kill them all starting with the Al bhed girl_ I could hear his thoughts. _No you wont I'll stop you somehow_ I thought knowing he could hear me but I saw him charge at Rikku and leap to attack her. She was standing right next to Yuna but at the last second Tidus, Auron and Kimahri stopped his attackwith their weapons. Suddenly he raised his left arm, which held the blade of fire. Fortunately Kimahri noticed this and pulled his weapon off the blade of darkness and knocked the blade of fire out of his hand.

Now he was able to push Auron and Tidus back though. He pushed them till they almost ran into Rikku and the others. He put my face right up to Rikku's and hissed at her. She reached out and slapped him but I could feel it too. It hurt, enough to make him lose his footing and Auron and Tidus pushed him back knocking him flat on his back. He had lost control. I got up slowly holding my aching head. I looked at the water in the pool next to the bridge and saw my eyes had the whites back but my pupils were still red. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see Seymour who had obviously been enjoying the show. "A guardian attacking fellow gaurdians and his summoner," he started but I ran straight at him. Thr guado guards stepped in my way but I just knocked them back right over Seymour's head. He pulled out his staff to try and defend himself but I used the small circles in the blade of darkness to pull it away. I swung but he ducked and I only managed to cut one of the long pieces of hair that suck out and almost touched the floor. He stood up and laughed, "You can't even hit me," he said but I smirked as the long piece of hair finally fell from his head. He looked shocked and then suddenly mad. "Nobody touches my hair," he yelled puncing me in the face and sending me flying backwards. I bounced off the ground droppin the blade and bounced along the ground till I was right next to Rikku. My arm had reverted and I guessed my eyes had too. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Rikku's face. She seemed to be crying, I couldn't tell if she was still sad or if she was happy that I was myself again. I would have to ask her later.

I thought I had awoken but when I opened my eyes I was still surrounded in darkness. "Aww crud, more of these weird dream things," I complained out loud. "This is no dream," I heard turning slightly to see myself but slightly diffrent. The skin was pale, his eyes were a dark blue, and his hair was blonder then Tidus's. "Wow, you definetly ruined my look with that blonde hair man, blondes are just annoying (no offense to blondes but **some **are really dumb)," He gritted his teeth then said, "I dragged your bdy into the darkness and now you must fight to live!" I noticed my blades nearby on the floor, "Fine," I said sticking out my hands causing my blades to fly into my hands facing down. I turned my hands back rightside up and ran at him preparing to attack.

* * *

WEE nother cliffhanger, gotta fight myself in the darkness to survive. Confused, bet u r. I'll explain if u review. I'll update soon, maybe, I might be working on my joint profile story thing in case u forgot its DJ-sesshfan. 


	13. Return to the World Above

**A/N:** Yay I finally overcame my writersblock and thats probably cause of my friend (a.k.a DJ-DAN) its a long story and I dont have time to explain but w.e pleez enjoy the chapter and... nah nvm I'll tell u in a couple chapters

* * *

**Chapter 13: Return to the World Above**

_Wait if I'm here then Rikku must think I'm like dead or something by now, I've gotta finish this quick and find them._ "What's wrong, you seem distracted, to worried about your precious Rikku to fight," I heard the man say, snapping me back into the fight and out of my thoughts. I shoved him back out of the lock our blades were in. "I'll kill you, this is all your fault, your causing all this bad luck, and if you didn't exisit I never probably would have ended up here in the first place," I yelled while I attacked this man that looked so much like me relentlessly. He blocked every blow but was pushed back slightly with every blow. "Yes, your right I have caused most of your bad luck and if I wasn't here you wouldn't be here but that means you'd still be weak and sitting there at your home like a lazy bum," he said as my anger with him grew and I swung harder and harder pushing him back more and more. Then once when I swung with my blade of darkness and scaved off his blade he suddenly jumped back grabing his foot in pain. "What the hell did you just do," he asked me but I was unsure myself. _Did that hurt him, but how, I didn't hit him with the blade, wait I think I get it._ I began laughing,just a little at first then almost to point where it was hysterical. "You don't realize what you've done do you, well even if you don't, I do and thats all that matters, now prepare to die,"

Now he was laughing, "You can't beat me, you can barely beat the fiends I sent after you," he said as I charged at him. He prepared himself for my attack but I quickly stopped and stabbed my blade of darkness into the seemingly invisible ground causing a wall of darkness that was impassable to rise up. I quickly ran to the other side since he could no longer see where I was. I slashed him in the back and he jumped away again. "How, this is impossible," he said falling onto one knee. "I don't have time to fight you, and you really should know that fighting someone with a sword that can control darkness in the darkness is suicidal," I said swinging my sword causing a swirling ball of darkness to consume him and fly away. "Well, that probably didn't kill him but he's gone for now," I said wondering how to get out of this place. I looked around but still saw nothing but black in every direction. I decided that up would be the best way to go and jumped as high as I could which ended up with me hitting my head on an invisible roof. "Ow what the... now what do I do, oh idea," I said deciding to try and use my sword to open up the roof. It worked and I came out somewhere extremely close to the Calm lands. I looked at my watch and realized that the total time that I was knocked out and fighting myself it was already morning.

I ran up the hill that looked out over the calm lands. I was amazed, they looked so peaceful in comparison to the rest of Spira. I then saw the others already near the end of the calm lands. It looked like a long ways and I doubted that I could catch up very fast. Then I heard a strange squealing noise. I looked down over the cliff edge where it had come from. _Hmm a chocobo, if I can catch that thing maybe I can get a quick ride across the Calm lands_, I tought trying to slide down the side of the cliff as quietly as possible. I stopped whenever the chocobo looked at me so as not to make it suspicious. Finally I got close enough that I could jump onto its back and I lunged out and managed to jump on. It let out a squeal and took off running. I managed to hang on and steer it towards the oppisite side of the Calm Lands. We were coming up behind the others when the chocobo suddenly stopped and sent me flying over its head and facxe first into the ground. The loud thump behind them caused the group to turn around. "Dumb Chocobo," I mumbled getting up and dusting myself off. But I was back on the ground, on my back this time, in less tthen a second after finishing my sentence. Rikku had jumped on me and was now hugging me tightly and nearly crying. "We thought you were dead," she said finally getting off me and helpingme stand up. "Oh come on, it takes more then a punch in the face from that wimpy Seymour to hurt me, thought that did hurt a bit," I said rubbing cheek remembering the blow Seymour had elt me after I cut his hair. "Well, now that we're all back together shall we continue," I said after a few moments of silence.

They nodded and we continued walking. I started to think again, _What was with that guy he seemed confident that I couldn't beat him like he knew he was going to survive. Oh well, I'll dealk with him once we meet again, and next time he won't be so lucky_, I grined as we were approached by two guado and old withered Tromell and prepared my self for a fight. Then I realized something, _This journey is almost over, its about half-way done, what if I disappear like Tidus does?

* * *

_

Yes thats a shorter chapter but I still need to plan out a bit more stuff so I decided to write a shorter chapter and continue planning, don't worry I'll update pretty soon. Pleez review.


	14. A Gift From A Samurai

**A/N:** Wow I haven't written in a long time but I got stuck really bad. Well my plans for the story have changed a little bit but I'm back to writting now so here I go.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Gift From A Samurai**

I shook my thoughts off just as the big golem like Defender X came walking over. "Your going down buddy," I yelled running stright towards it with both my swords drawn.

"Be careful Chris," I heard Rikku yell from behind me, but I didn't look back. In stead I just kept on running. Most people would not have charged something that big head on, but I knew what it would do. I had guessed right too it swung both arms back to gain power for a wide swing at me. I jumped up doing a flip in the air and landing on its right arm. I ran up to its head from there and began slashing like mad. It didn't seem to happy though because it attempted to squash me flat with it's fist which I saw coming so I quickly jumped up into the air just as fist came down on it's own shoulder. I came down and landed on its fist. It was stumbling around a bit so i pushed off it's fist and gave it a kick with both feet square in the chest making it topple over and burst into pyreflies right next to the nearby guado. They had looks on their faces that matched my companions and took off as fast as they could.

I turned and got a long look of awe from everyone except emotionless Auron and Kimahri. "What the heck was that, ya," Wakka asked still gawking. I stopped and scratched my head for a minute. I honestly had no idea what had come over me. I stood there thinking of what to tell them when Auron obviously clued into the fact I couldn't answer the question.

"Let's go," Auron said in his usual monotone voice. No oner argued and followed Auron across the bridge and towards Mt. Gagazet, but then I could have sworn I heard a voice calling to me from down below in the direction of Yojimbo's cave. I stopped and stared for a long while. I heard Rikku and the others calling me but the strange voice drew me in and I leapt from the bridge and landed half-way down the path. I stopped out front of the cave and the others caught up. Again I heard the others talking mostly about Lulu's past summoner who died here. Again I continued walking endlessly like a zombie. While walking through the cave a few fiends eyed me warily.

Suddenly one lunged at me and Rikku yelled at the top of her lungs, "WATCH...!" She was cut short however as I, also unwillingly, drew my sword and sliced the fiend which proceeded to run away. I walked through the entire cave without being able to stop myself. Then once I reached the area in the game where Lulu's ex-summoner appears I fell over and simply blacked out.

* * *

I awoke with my head on Rikku's lap. "Oww," I groaned loudly. My head felt like it had been hit with a steel beam. "What the hell happened? And why does my ead hurt so much," I inquired of anyone who would answer.

Tidus instantly yellled "Auron did it, Auron did it," to which Auron replied with a strong wack in the back of the head for Tidus. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

Rikku was starring at me and looked kinda mad. "What the heck were you doing," she half yelled at me. I flinched and then stood up, almost falling over from a head rush, and dusted myself off. Rikku starred at me impatiently. I held up a finger to request a second to compose myself.

"All right, what happened is that I felt as though something near here was calling out to me. Speaking of which," I said stepping onto the warp pad that led to Yojimbo's fayth room and I was instantly warped there. I was followed closely by everyone else. I let them pass by and entered standing and waiting near the back of the room. They talked to him for awhile and then had to give him some money, they all pitched in some and were about to give it to him but I quickly said, "Stop" I pulled out every last bit of gil I had and threw it into the collection. They gave it to him and he seemed very pleased. He agreed to join us and we all began departing. Even though I was at the back of the room I began walking out very last.

"Stop young warrior," I heard Yojimbo's fayth say from behind me. "I see your near future and it not pleasent, this is the last chance I will have for a long while to give this to you so take it now," He finished when I had turned around and gotten closer. He handed me a small orb almost exactly like the one's now engraved into my swords. It had a strange blue-white light swirling inside. I looked back up but he was already gone so I stepped on the warp and returned to the others. We all headed for Mt. Gagazet rather quietly No one really sure what was ahead, no one that is except for me.

* * *

Wow it's been like forever and a day since I last even wrote this. Yup, but I finally got inspired to write again. However, DJ-DAN is no longer interested in writing on oh well his choice anyways. Please review... I hope more ppl r readin this then there r ppl reviewing cause not many ppl r reviewing, it may be awhile before i update again since i get a lot of homework in grade 11. 


	15. A Few Surprises

**Chapter 15: A Few Surprises**

Nothing out of ordinary happened while on Mt. Gagazet. We had the usual bit of trouble with the Ronso's who would not let us pass then when we finally were able to get permission to continue Biran and Yenke jumped in front of us and fought Kimahri. Kimahri beats them senseless, they let us past, we spend a long time walking up the mountain, ran into Seymour, beat him (what a pain that is). Continued through the puzzles and junk in the caves and walked out to meet the fiend that Yunalesca sent to test Yuna. I didn't really fight my absolute hardest, but I didn't need to since everyone else took the fiend down pretty eaisly. After the battle Rikku wanted to rest to think of a way to save Yuna but the others wanted to keep moving so we continued. I had just noticed but it seemed that the closer I got to Zanarkand the less I talked. As we got closer the sun continued setting. We stopped and started a fire, and sat there for what seemed like ages, I guess I talked less cause I was still worried what would happen after we beat Sin. _Will I go home, will I remain here forever, what will happen to my friends and family back home... how long have I been here now, hey I just realized I haven't flown into a solid object or been seriously injusred for awhile now._ We sat there for awhile longer and finally decided to move on.

I stopped just in front of Zanarkand. Rikku noticed and called to me, "Hey, you coming or what?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll catch up a little later, just gimme a minute okay," I called back. She nodded and ran after the others. I wasn't sure why but my gut was telling me to stay here. I stood there till after the sun had set. It was so dark I couldn't see 20 feet away. This was dangerous, if a fiend attacked me I wouldn't be able to see it, I wanted to turn around and walk inside but my body would no longer allow me to move. Being in the dark was improving my hearing obviously cause my own breath seemed a little loud. The only thing that caused my head to turn was the sudden sound of something large coming out of the water, I thought about it for a minute and realized it could only be Sin, meaning either he was going to stand there a long time or the others were almost back. Suddenly my body seemed to act on another gut impulse against my will. I started running, running straight at Sin. _What am I goin nuts, Sin is at least 1 000 000 times my size, I can't fight that. _Sin must have realized this too because he just stood there thinking I would stop or just attack uselessly.

Again a surprise for both of us as I jumped and continued going up even when I knew I should have stopped. I kept going up till I had gone higher then Sin stood. I came flying down extremely fast and out of pure instinct drew my sword and slashed at Sin's hard shell. _Useless,_ I thought as my sword stopped for a minute on the rock hard shell that stood before it, then it pierced the shell and I pulled it down and out. The wound opened to a round hole and I jumped through. "Ha, I'm inside Sin long before the others will get here, not that I can do anything but stand around once I reach Jecht anyways, since I need Yuna so she can summon the Aeons and that whole frustrating thing," I said as I landed on what seemed like air itself. "Wow, this place is screwed up, I can't tell what I can walk on and what I can't." I looked around and saw Jecht off in the distance a little bit. _Guess I could go talk to him_, I thought jogging off in that direction.

When I finally got up to him I was actually out of breath, it had been a lot farther then it looked (like ten miles more). "Hey, what do you want now," he asked as if he had seen me before.

"Say what," I asked when I had caught my breath a little bit, "This is the first time I've met you."

"No, you've been hanging out in here for... oh wait, no you just look like that other guy," he said, "I'm Jecht, or Sin as you probably know me and you are," he asked.

I was astonished, "How can you be so friendly after you've killed hundreds or people, but so as not to be rude I'm Chris," I said worried that if I made him mad he might change into his big scary form thing and I couldn't take that on by myself.

"Nice to meet you, oh and as for your question, I'm not sure really this all seems unreal to me." he said. I slapped my forehead and then thought of something.

"Hey you said I look exactly like someone, who did you mean," I asked wondering if it could be that same guy. But before Jecht could answer he dropped down and slashed at me. I did a quick backflip to avoid it and drew my swords and slashed both at him. He blocked with his one sword and quickly grabbed what I noticed was a gunblade (for anyone who doesn't know it's pretty much a sword with a gun for a hilt). I kicked it out of his hand and jumped back to catch it. When I did though I noticed that it had a n orb in it just like my blades did. I pulled it out with surprisingly little effort adn the blade literally turned to dust in my hands. I put the orb in my dagger pocket and put up my guard just as he attacked me again. He pushed me back and smashed my blade of darkness, which to my surprise shattered into thousands of pieces. Since I figured it was useless anyways I pulled out the orb and threw the remainder away and as I did so it turned to dust before it hit the ground. I put the orb with the others I had and stood ready for his next attack. _I've gotta hold out till the others get here at least, I don't know if I can make it though.

* * *

_

Please review. I'll probably update soon since I seem to be getting less homework now (thank god) plus I'm spending more of my spare time doing this now so yea.


	16. Nothing Ever Goes Well

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of this story... or is it? I plan on it being long so here I go

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nothing Ever Goes Well**

_I've got to stay positive, this guy is just like me so it shouldn't be too hard to beat myself right, _I thought as my adversary and I circled each other. I was being careful to keep my remaining sword in my right hand where I was sure it wouldn't do anything to me, like in Bevelle, I didn't want that to happen again. I could feel Sin moving as we circled, I knew that soon he would start fighting the others on the airship. It was only a mtter of time. "So, what is your name really," I asked stopping on the spot deciding that this was a good place to attack or defend from.

"I trully have no name," he repied stopping just as I did, he was standing in the same stance as me and holding his sword the same way, "you can not win, I know your every move before you make it." I just stared at him for a long time, I was truly hoping that the others would get here soon but I knew it could still be another hour at least maybe several hours even. Suddenly he was running at me, I slashed at his feet but he jumped over it, I jumped up to slash him in mid-air but he saw that coming too. I didn't understand, how come only now he could sense my movements what was diffrent now from before. Then I realized something, "It's the orb from your gunblade isn't it," I asked, but only got a laugh for an answer. _I've got one more idea_, I thought looking at my sword, _ever since I put the fire orb into this sword it's had an odd design on it and now I think I realize what it's for._ I reached into my dagger pocket and grabbed a dagger and the two orbs. I threw the dagger directly at his head, he leaned back and dodged it. As he did so I jammed the shadow orb into one of the small sockets in the blade, which now was surrounded by visible swirling fire and shadow. "And now for your orb," I said putting it in another socket slightly higher then the last. Immediately after which the hilt of my sword changed into a gun, _Sweet,_ I thought admiring my new improved weapon,_ I've got a gunblade now._

"It doesn't matter if your weapon is better, you are still less skilled then me," he yelled. _I'm not a fan of long distance fighting_, I thought deciding to charge him head on instead. He blocked my slash and our swords locked. I pushed harder and harder and he started sliding back some then I pushed him back and off balance. I jumped up in the air sideways with my feet curled in, and I unleashed a huge kick right into his face. He went flying bouncing off the ground as he went. I caught myself while falling and pushed myself back up to land on my feet. The thing is when I looked where he should have been he wasn't there anymore. "Looking for me," I heard behind me, "too slow," it continued as I turned only to recieve a punch in the face and go flying. I did a small flip to recover and land on my feet. Again he was gone, I turned ready to block any attack but he wasn't there either.

"Where," I began but was cut off. "Peek-a-boo," I heard from above, I tried to move but he stabbed his blade into the ground beside me giving off a huge electrical shockwave. I went flying again, this time I couldn't recover and slid along the ground till I stopped. In fact I still felt like I couldn't move, like I was stunned. After a short while I felt fine again. _So his sword uses electricity and can possibly stun me for a brief moment_, I thought getting to my feet. "Ouch think you gave me a sore neck that time," I mocked him hatching a scheme in my head, that even I thought was stupid. He looked mad and came charging sword poised ready to stab me. _That's right come and get me, _I thought,_ what the hell am I thinking, oh well too late now. _His sword went staight through my gut. I raised my sword up. "By the time you bring it down I'll have moved," he said and I just smirked and puleed the trigger on the gun. It went off with so much force that I was blown back at least 10 feet as was he. He ended up with his sword and a bullet hole in the head and me a hole in the gut. _He missed my vitals but I could still bleed to death, gotta finish this quick,_ I thought. Suddenly I felt weak and fell to one knee, my copy noticed this and came runnig over I put up my guard but was too weak to hold it and he knocked the sword right out of my hands which landed right next to Jecht.

He then booted me in the left arm so hard that it bent the wrong way and I heard a loud crack. "Dammit, he broke my arm, with one kick," I thought outloud trying to back away but he ran over and gave me a spin kick to the head. I lifted my self up just in time to be kicked another five feet. "Damn this is not going well at all," I said to myself. I managed to stand up and wipe the blodd that was running down my chin from my mouth. He ran at me again, _a few more hits and this will be over for me,_ I thought as he was nearing me. Suddenly Sin shook violently, we were falling and it knocked my attacker off balance. I took advantage and went for my sword. He atempted to stop me but I threw a few daggers at him just as we shook again knocking him over and me off balance a little. I ran over and reached for my sword only to have my hand kicked away by Jecht. He kicked at me again and I jumped back. Suddenly, my freak twin guy came over and tryed to grab the sword, "Thanks Jecht," he said grabing the sword but to his surprise he got a huge kick in the face and went flying back. I quickly jumped forward grabbed my sword and backed off. _A little longer_, I thought trying to figure out how to bide time. _I'll try and get him to excercise that oversized ego of his._

"What makes you so sure you're going to win," I asked standing there hold ing my sword facing the ground.

"This," he said and suddenly he was gone. I looked around but didn't see him coming anyways and he knocked my sword away again, this time it was to far away. Then I turned to face him and he punched me square in the chest, I fell back, and I could swear he broke a rib or two. I clasped my chest in pain. _Well that plan failed,_ I thought looking up to see him ready to drive his sword right through me. _Guess this is where it ends, damn that just sucks, _I thought trying to move or get up but my ribs still hurt a lot. The sword came down and I managed to gather enough energy to try and roll, I did and, "Ow damn it all," I yelled as his sword slashed along my side. He pulled it back up just as I got an idea. I stuck my hand towards my sword and it came flying into my hand. He stabbed me just as I poised my sword and a voice call out, "Chris," I recognized it right away, it was Rikku, they were here.

To little to late, I've been stabbed but I wasn't going down without a fight. I gripped the hilt of my sword and every last bit of energy left in it burst out and hit my duplicate. It literally exploded with force and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of my opponent, except his sword sticking in my chest. I reached forward and removed the orb from the hilt of the sword, it turned to dust and I managed to stand up. I saw Rikku running towards me, she was blurry though, and I felt woozy. Suddenly I felt myself falling and then hit the ground. I laid there for a minute and then Rikku appeared in my vision. I looked at her face, as I thought she was crying, there nothing I could do, I couldn't even lift my hand. She said something, I couldn't hear her though, I just saw her lips moving, she was attempting to say something, I wish I knew what. _So this is the end hey, this sux, I can't talk, can't hear, and I can't move, _I thought as my vision started to go black. _I... I love you... Rikku,_ was the last thought I had before everything went black.

* * *

HAHA u probably all hate me right now, I have my reasons for ending it there. Please review and also I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed up till now, and also the people that are reading the story. I'll update asap 


	17. Note to Readers

To all readers of this story,

I have started a sequel called "Who am I?" It is in the FFx-2 category, I wrote this so anyone who is reading and doesn't have me on the alert list could find it if they wanted.


End file.
